More Than Just Another IT Girl
by mylovinlife
Summary: Felicity was excited to go to her 10 year reunion, until her boyfriend cheated and now she is facing going back to her home town alone, and that was the worse thing she could think of doing. She has eight weeks to find a fake boyfriend, to fake love her and convince her family and her past classmates she is loveable.
1. Intro

There was only one thing that came to mind when Felicity thought of going back to Vegas, and that was dread. What was I thinking? Why did I agree to this? She thought. "Oh that's right, I had a great job, a fabulous penthouse apartment that I was sharing with my wonderful boyfriend." That's why I RSVP yes, to my class reunion. But, all of that had changed, none of it was true anymore. Sure, I still had my job, thankfully. The rest of it is well, gone. I can't back out though. The tickets are paid for, the flight is booked, reservations have been made, her mother had been notified. No, I will not back out, I will go to this reunion, and I will not go alone. Now, all that is left to do is fine someone, with nothing to do for a weekend, who would like a free vacation to Vegas and in return all they would need to do is make it through dinner with her mother, and a night with her old classmates. This wouldn't be too hard. I can find someone to go with me. Yup, this would not be an issue. Felicity was not going to let a bad brake-up with Ray keep her from showing everyone, just how good she was doing 10 years later. Oh, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she had done well for herself. College and a job would wow no one. She was always the smartest one in the room, back in school, and it gained her very little on the terms of friendships. Felicity, was always going to be the one who went to college and got a great job, but no one expected her to ever find someone who could put up with her long enough to date her long term. No one was going to put up with her endless babble, or her being so much smarter than everyone else. She was most likely to still be single in 10 years. Still unlovable, still just an IT girl. She thought all that had changed with Ray. She thought he was the one, but for him she was just one of many. She badly waned to back out and stay home. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. "NO" she said aloud "I'm doing this" ,she was going to show up and blow them all away, she was going to show them all that there was more to Felicity Smoak than just another IT girl.


	2. Chapter 1 -- The Cheater

Two years, that's how long Felicity and Ray had dated. She has integrated him in every part of her life. Too bad for her he had not done them same. They met at an invention convention. He was an inventor, more scientist than inventor really. Ray went every year. Scooping out the next big thing for Palmer Tech. Felicity was there with her best friend, Berry Allen, he was also scooping out the latest for Star Labs. Felicity while working in TI, her heart was in applied sciences. So when Berry called and said he had an extra pass, she jumped at the chance to go. Thinking back she should have know he was too good to be true. Nice guy, well dressed, well educated, with manners and faithful. She should have known something was bound to fall. Why couldn't he have just let his manners slip? Why did it have to be his faithfulness?

They had lunch that day, at the convention, dinner two weeks later. By the six month mark, they had said "I love you" and by month nine, he asked her to move in. Felicity loved her apartment, but she also loved Ray. So, she said yes and moved into his penthouse. Things were good. Really good in fact. Ray was attentive to her needs in every way. He never missed a date, he was always on time, and in the bed room, Felicity was more than satisfied. She couldn't shake that something was wrong though. Felicity always listened to her inner voice of warning bells, and they were ringing. She didn't want to listen, but she had to. Berry told her to turn her mind off, her friend Sara told her not to imagine flaws that were not there. Her friend Caitlin told her not to create problems. Felicity couldn't help it, it was her nature to dig, it was who she was. Solving puzzles, unlocking codes. So, Felicity decided to do something she swore she would never do. In month 22, Felicity hacked Rays personal email. One word explained all her feelings, all the warning bells. Cheater, and what was worse was she was the other woman. She had no idea there was someone else in Central City. Looking back, she realized that he was always carful to schedule everything. At the time she just thought it was because he was a very busy man. Felicity, just didn't realize how busy and with what or was it whom he was actually busy with. When she hacked him he was away on business. In china for six more weeks. It gave her the time she needed to find and apartment she could afford by herself. A cute little town home. She moved all her things, bought new furniture, took her car out of Ray's storage, and forwarded her mail. She thought of changing her number, but decided it was not something she was willing to. Ray called every other day, and texted her a night. She didn't answer his calls and was short with text messages. She always just said she was extra busy with work, being too busy or too tired to talk. The last message Felicity received said "Landed in Star City. Can't wait to see you" She didn't respond. She waited.

Two hours after the last message, Felicity erased their conversation. It was done. She was sure Ray, had made it home. The home they use to share. She was sure he had saw that she wasn't there. He probably called out for her, as he walked down the hall loosening his tie. She's sure he went into the bedroom and saw all of his emails. The ones she printed out and left on his bed. She didn't know what she expected to happen. But, she didn't expect silence. As she sat on her couch with Ben and Jerry in one hand an remote in the other, she smiled. A weight was lifted, it was over. She would cry, eat her ice cream and watch The Notebook tonight. Tomorrow though, tomorrow Felicity would put it behind her and move on.

The next morning Felicity woke up after falling asleep on the couch. She groaned, sleeping on the couch was not as easy as it was 5 years ago. She flipped open her laptop to check her email, before taking a shower. and that's when it hit her. The reunion. It was another reminder. Abby the class president had been emailing everyone once a month for about a year, to keep everyone up to date on the reunion. Now the last eight weeks before the reunion Abby had decided weekly updates were needed. Eight weeks, she had eight weeks, to find a boyfriend and be in love. Well eight weeks to find a fake boy friend, and fool everyone into believing they were in love.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Seed

"I have no idea what I am doing" That was Felicity's thoughts. Every time she thought she had a plan, she realized she was clueless. First she called Berry, she figured he would be perfect for this. They already knew everything about each other. She had talked about him to her mom and Abby before. It wouldn't be hard to transfer "Friend Berry" to "Boyfriend Berry". So when he told her no, she was shocked. When Berry saw the look on Felicity's face he felt bad for turning her down. "You know I love you Lis, but I can't lie to your mom. I've met your mom." Felicity, quickly remembered the very short meeting between her mother, Berry, Caitlin and Sara. It was bad. "I remember" she said. "Look Lis, I just don't think I'm believable. Who else can you ask?" She thought, no one came to mine. "I don't know Berry, but you're probably right. We aren't very believable. We are to much alike to ever work, people would see right through it". "You know" Berry said "You could go by yourself" "No." Felicity deadpanned. Berry held up his hands in surrender. "Just an idea" he added.

She couldn't go to Cat, who also thought she was wonderful and should go on by herself. So she called Sara, and opened a bottle of wine. She couldn't believe Sara had her looking at Escort sights. "It's not as dirty and shameful as you are making this out to be" said Sara. "The elite do it all the time. Need a red carpet date, hire an escort. Need a date to a reunion, hire an escort. Need a good lay hi"  
"Hire and escort." Felicity interrupted. "But, all of these sites are like porn, Sara. I don't want that"  
"You know what we really need Lis, is someone who hires these escorts all the time. You know to point us in the right direction."  
"Well, that would be great" Felicity answered "I however don't know anyone who has ever hired a date"  
"Yes you do" Sara interjected with a smile.  
"No, I really don't"  
"yes, you really do!"  
"OK I'll bite, who do I know? Felicity asked. "Oliver Queen" was Sara's answer.  
Felicity could not believe that had just come out of Sara's mouth. Of course she knew Oliver Queen, everyone did. Or at least knew who he was. Felicity however had actually met him and actually knew some factual things about him. She worked for him so she actually saw him on a regularly. The facts she knew about Oliver were few though and not very personal.  
Fact one. The way he wore a suit was a sin. Some may say that was an opinion, but when the opinion is agreed at on hundred percent then it becomes fact.  
Fact two. He rarely smiled. This maybe because he didn't have much to smile about, but the man had a permanent scowl on his face.  
Fact three. While the media may have everyone believing he was still a spoiled rich kid, turned playboy billionaire. Felicity saw how much he tired, how he came to work early and left late. Some mornings she wondered if his car had actually moved at all. He had also made a point to try and get to know his employees. Felicity had avoided speaking much when he came by the IT department. She couldn't trust what might come out of her mouth. Therefore she has said maybe 10 words total to her boss, ever.  
"So, you want me to just walk up to Oliver Queen and what, Ask him for the .com he gets his dates from?" Felicity asked staring at Sara  
"Yes" was Sara's answer, or I could do it if you want. Or, I could come with you. I haven't spoken to Oliver in years, but I'm sure he'd see me."  
Felicity had forgotten that Sara knew Oliver. They had met in high school when Sara's sister was dating him. Sara had said it didn't last long, Oliver was a player back then and quickly moved from one girl to the next. However Oliver and Sara had become fast friends. Until the accident. Sara was suppose to go out with Oliver that day. They had went so many times, just to get away and relax. But, her father had asked her to stay and care for her sister who had the flu. It had saved her life, because while Oliver had been able to survive 5 years in hell, Sara didn't think she would have. Oliver was different when he came back. They never got their easy friendship back, to the way it was.  
"I don't know" Felicity Answered "Let me think about it."

She thought about it all night. If he wasn't her boss, she'd go for it. I mean the worse that could happen was for him to tell you no and then to leave. However, this was her boss, the worse thing he could do was fire her. Then she'd also be jobless and homeless going to the reunion. It was just to big of a risk. She would have to tell Sara no.  
Browsing through the "porn escort sites" as she had begun to call them, she realized she didn't see many guys. She decided to do a quick search for Oliver's various dates. He never took the same girl to two functions. They were in fact all functions. This lead Felicity to believe he was either, 1. gay, 2. Seeing someone he was trying to keep hidden for whatever reason, or 3. just as screwed up as the rest of them.

She sent a quick text to Sara "Not asking Oliver, he's my boss, I need my job" then a second text that said "Maybe, I would go for the big shock factor and take you home. They'd love it" Sara didn't respond, to the first text at all. To the second made Felicity laugh and ok maybe blush a little. "Lis, If you ever really want to come over to the other side, I'm all yours." Felicity knew Sara loved her girlfriend and Sara knew Felicity was the straightest person in Star City. Still it was nice to know that someone found her lovable.


	4. Chapter 3 -- The second seed

To say Oliver was surprised to hear from Sara was an understatement. When he first got her message from his EA, he was sure she was mistaken. Sara Lance would not be leaving him a message at work. A voice mail or a text, sure. But not at work. Then he realized it had been years since they had spoken, she probably didn't have another number for him. Last he spoke with her, he was living with his mother and helping out at his friend, Tommy's night club. He was not CEO of QC, he didn't have his own place and he didn't have a cell phone. He debated on calling her back, he feared she was going to tell him she was dying, or some equally bad news. Why else would she be calling him, after all this time? He thought it over for way too long, but in the end he decided that he needed to know why she had reached out now.

Sara always surprised him back when they were close friends. From telling him he was not her type because he has a penis, to turning around and taking care of her sister when she was sick. That had saved her from being stuck on the island with him. That though is another story altogether. So, he called and it seemed she was just as surprising now as she ever was. The first words out of her mouth after the, how are you were exchanged was "I need to know where you hire your dates." he almost choked on his air.  
"You what?" Oliver asked  
"I need to know what site or whatever, wherever it is you find your dates." Sara answered  
"Who said I hire them?" Oliver was sure he had never paid a women to go anywhere with him. He had a long list of women who would go just about anywhere with him.  
"I do, I say you hire them. Oliver there is a different girl every weeks. You're not telling me you have multiple girlfriends and they are all ok with this are you? Because if you are I  
"No" Oliver interrupted her. "I just have a lot of friends that are willing to go places with me for free."  
"Hmmm, ok well do you have a male person who will do you um.. favors for free?" Sara didn't believe him for a second. These girls were escorts, they had to be.  
"I don't swing that way Sara, and last I heard neither did you." Oliver knew she was gay. Two reasons, one she didn't hide it at all and two, she told him when he was dating her sister and he tried to hit on her.  
"I don't want to have sex with him. I need him for a weekend in Vegas" Sara didn't understand why he was being so difficult.  
"You want to take some one to Vegas?" Oliver asked  
"Yes" Sara replied, thinking he was finally getting the point  
"Ok, you talked me into it, I'll go" Oliver wasn't sure why she didn't just come on out and ask. If she wanted to try and be friends again and go to Vegas, why didn't she just say so? Women, he'd never understand them. That's why he stayed single.  
"You?" Sara was confused  
"Were you not asking me to Vegas for the weekend?" Oliver was so confused  
"No, Sigh" Sara paused, she was making this too hard. This was not her place to tell all of Felicity's business, but at the moment she didn't think she was going to get the information this way, not over the phone, without telling him the whole story. So she decided Felicity would have to meet him and tell him herself.  
"Ok, look Oliver, I called you for a friend, in need of an escort. Since you seem to be holding this underground escort business information a secret, it must be for the elite multibillionaires, but she needs the help. Will you meet with her please? Then decide if you will give her the information or not?" Sara waited, hoping he would say something and not hang up on her. It wasn't lost on her that she hadn't talked to him in years and when she called for the first time it was for this. Not to talk or be friends, but because she needed something from him.  
"Ok Sara, I'll meet with her" Oliver said after a long pause. "However" he started before she could speak. "However, I make no promises, they may not accept her as a client." He was just plain lying now. But, he wondered about this girl, this friend of Sara's that needed a date for a weekend in Vegas of all places. That had to be the easiest place to get someone to go with you. Why was this girl hiring someone? "When is the trip?"  
"Fourth of July weekend." Sara answered  
"Almost eight weeks away. Your friend cant find a single date in eight weeks" Oliver was nervous, but still there was a pull to meet this girl.  
"Not my story to tell. Just please listen to her." Sara sounded like she was beginning to beg.  
"Well, alright. I guess it can't hurt to listen."

The next thing Oliver knew, he had dinner plans at Sara's place on Thursday night. She assured him her friend would be there to explain things to him. In return Oliver was bringing the contact information for the escort service he used, and that was none. He would come clean at dinner. He just needed to meet this girl and figure out what was so wrong with her that she couldn't get a Vegas date. Maybe, she just came on too strong. Or, maybe she was gay like Sara, but not open yet? He didn't know, but he did know he was going to find out on Thursday, and as a bonus he would get to reconnect with Sara. Oliver slightly said prayer to whoever was listening that he would make a connection that night. After being alone (Mostly) for five years on the Island, he thought coming home he would be surrounded by not only people, but friends. He was wrong. Oliver Queen was lonely, surrounded by people all day everyday, yet he only had one person he called a friend. His driver John could always be counted on for a drink after work or to watch a ball game on a Saturday. Even though he was paid to drive him, he wasn't paid to just hang out with him.  
This was his chance to reconnect and possibly make a new friend. Oliver was not going to pass up this chance for a little piece of normal in his life.


	5. Chapter 4 -- The Meeting

Felicity's week was the longest she could remember having. There had been a hack job at QC and even though she was not head of the department she sure was yelled at like she was. Monday had been ok, by Tuesday morning she came into a havoc work place. They had been hacked over night, the head of the department, Jason was facing termination and vowing to take them all down with him, if they didn't find who did it, figure out what they saw or stole, how they got in and close the whole in the firewall. Felicity had been telling him for months the firewall was not secure enough. She could breach it from home, with her laptop if she had wanted to. She was fairly certain that she could do all four of those things in a day if she was left alone, and everyone else would stay out of the system. That seemed impossible at the moment.

She went to work on securing the firewall first. That would keep whoever it was out. She missed lunch. Her coffee somehow was always refilled. She would thank whoever was doing that later. When she looked up again most of the other workers were gone. She shook her head and went back to work. The sound of her stomach protesting the lack of substance pulled her from her work. It was dark out, 8pm? Had she really been there 12 hours? Whoever hacked into QC, had completely tore down their firewall. By the time Felicity got in there they could have posted all the passwords on facebook and wouldn't have done any more damage. It seems everyone else was following Jason's list in order. Trying to track who did it. She would get to that but needed to make sure no one else could get in first. So, yes she was there 12 hours on Tuesday, but it was done. No one would be getting though her new program.

Wednesday, Felicity was tired. She wanted to sleep in, but she knew she needed to track who had hacked the system, and see what if anything was missing. When she got to work, it was quite. Too quite. She went to her desk, yet she could feel eyes on her.  
"FELICITY" Jason yelled.  
Her head snapped up, looking at him.  
"IN MY OFFICE NOW" Jason was mad, Ok Felicity thought, What did I do? She wished the walk to his office was loner so she could prepare herself, she had no clue what she had done to make Jason so mad.

When she got to Jason's office she found him sitting across from his desk, there was someone else behind it. That someone was none other that the CEO, Oliver Queen. Perched on the edge of the desk was CFO Walter Steele. Her and Walter had somewhat of a work relationship. He had hired her, and would call her to do thing instead of going through Jason. She even removed a virus off his personal computer earlier in the year.

"Come in , have a seat, I apologize for not giving you an notice of this meeting, but it seems we are having some issues this morning. Walter was explaining  
" Felicity, what time did you leave work last night?" Jason asked  
"8pm" Felicity was more than confused, were they upset about the overtime?  
"See, I told you she was the last one here, this is not my fault." Jason was no longer yelling, but Felicity knew that was because he was talking to Walter not to her. Oliver was just sitting there watching her. She knew she would have to keep her answers short, otherwise she would be babbling in no time.  
Walter held up his hand stopping Jason from saying anything else.  
"Ms. Smoak, what did you do yesterday?" He was calling her Ms. Smoak, was that bad?  
"I came to work. Well first I ate a big breakfast, and normally that isn't something I do, but something told me to eat, I was glad I did because I missed lunch and you didn't need to know that. Sorry, You want to know what I did at work"  
She took a deep breath, come on Felicity keep it together.

Oliver couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at her babble, this had to be the cutest way to be nervous.

"Right, so I came to work and everyone was rattled. Working trying to figure out who hacked into the system. Jason, gave us a list of things we needed to do." Felicity was working really hard to get the points out.

"What did I ask you to do Felicity" Jason asked her  
"To find out who it was, what if anything was taken, how they got in and stop it from happening again." Jason started to say something, but Walter stopped him, and asked  
"Ms. Smoak, did you do any of that?"  
"Yes, his list was backwards though, if our system was hacked once, they could get back in. So, I needed to fix that first. I went in and found that whoever it was had tore down our firewall completely. I told Jason months ago we needed to spruce up security. I could have hacked the existing system with any laptop in any coffee shop with WIFI. I wasn't really surprised we were hacked. I was surprised they tore down everything though. I had to start from nothing." Felicity had been looking at Walter while speaking, but when she stopped talking she realized they were all looking at her. But, she continued since no one said anything. "Right, I built a new system, reset everything and ran it. It was up and running when I left night. We should have been secure. Oh Frack, were we hacked again?"

"No Ms. Smoak, we were not" Walter said with a smile Felicity was relived, but confused as to why she was there.  
"YOU RESET EVERYTHING? FELICITY!" Jason had started to yell again.  
"Enough, Mr. Wilson" Oliver spoke for the first time in the meeting. He wasn't yelling, but he was loud, it was the sound of authority. Felicity found it incredibly hot.  
"Ms. Smoak, When you reset the system, What happens to everyone's personal passwords?" Oliver was speaking directly to her. Well that was a first.  
"They get erased that's what happens" Jason spoke before she could answer.  
"Mr. Wilson, can you please wait outside" Oliver was so calm. Felicity thought this type of calm was a little scary, she was glad it was not directed at her.  
With a huff Jason got up and walked out of his office.  
"Felicity, We can't get into the system at all, no one can get past the password screen" Walter was back to calling her Felicity, so Ms. Smoak was for being very professional in front of others.  
"When you reset the system to launch new security, everyone's password is reset. Jason should have been able to tell you that, it happens all the time when we reset by department, but since we reset the whole company if effected everyone, not just one department"  
Was all this really about a password? Surely there was more.

"Rest to what exactly" Oliver looked slightly irritated  
"It's a mass reset, your temporary password was emailed to your backup email address you gave, the first time you signed into your work email. It's pretty standard stuff, I got my new password last night at 9pm, everyone should have received the same email around the same time." Felicity snapped her mouth closed before she said anything else.  
"Ms. Smoak, would you mind coming around here and signing into Jason's computer?" Oliver couldn't believe it was really that easy. He had arrived at QC, at 5am, he hadn't been able to get into his computer at all. He called Water, who called Jason. Jason had been there trying everything he could think to get into any screen other than the password screen. He had failed.

"Sure, I can do that. Or you can check your email and get your new password, then you could log in." Crap, Shut your mouth Felicity. "Sorry, Mr. Queen. Yes I can log in. Felicity stood walked around the desk to the computer. At the same time Oliver got up and walked to the seat she had just vacated. Felicity sat down, gosh he smelled good, what was that he was wearing she was sure she had smelled it before she just couldn't remember the name of it, but it smelled good. Like sexy man, yup she'll just call it sexy man smell. She heard two men lightly laugh. That's when she knew, she had said that out loud. "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
"Yes" Both men said  
Felicity logged into the computer and showed both men, that she was in fact able to sign in.

Walter excused himself back to his office.

She then checked Oliver's personal email, at his request, and wrote down his new, temporary password.  
"You need to change this after you sign in for the first time" Felicity reminded him "And now that I have your personal email password you need to change it too.  
"Right, I'll do that." It was quite. Not in a way that was uncomfortable. He was sitting there watching her check his email, then she stopped and looked at him. He was taken back. It was like she was looking straight into him.

"Was there anything else you needed me to do, before I log out of Jason's computer. If there is I'd be happy to do it for you. And by it, I of course mean computer things, because that's what I do. I mean it's my job. I can do a really good job for you. I mean for QC. I am an IT Specialist here at your company and I can help you with all of your needs. And by all your needs, I mean your computer needs. Not that you don't have other needs, but its just that this is my job and you're my boss and I can only help with your computer needs...Wow ok and now I have babbled enough and I am going to stop in 3...2...1..." She wanted to shrink away into a hole

But Oliver bless him just smiled

"I don't need anything else at the moment Ms. Smoak, but if something should come up, I know where to find you.  
"Have a nice rest of the day Ms. Smoak" Oliver stood and left the office.

She went back to her desk. Jason was no where to be seen. She hoped he would be gone the rest of the day. Apparently Walter had explained to everyone how to get back into the system. Most of the people in her department were already logged in and looking for the IP address that had caused all of this to begin with. She started looking for anything that may be missing, or in the wrong place.  
By lunch one team had found the hacker and had handed the information over to the correct people. She was still looking at every possible file to make sure nothing was missing. It seemed they had touched nothing.

At exactly two in the afternoon, having again missed lunch, Felicity gets called to Walters office. She laughed to herself on the way to the elevator, thinking he probably is still having problems getting into his computer. She steps off the elevator and Walters EA is there waiting on her.  
"This way Ms. Smoak" Well this is new.  
Felicity is shown to the conference room. Walter is there, as is Oliver, Jason, a women she knows sits on the board but she has no idea her name, while Walter and Oliver's EAs stand to the side.  
"Please come Ms. Smoak, and have a seat."  
A seat, ok Oliver, Um Mr. Queen wants her to have a seat. There are like 8 extra seats, does it matter where she sits? Maybe she should ask. "Any seat will do" Oh No, she said that out loud. Sigh.

Felicity choses the seat directly across from Walter, its safe there she thinks.  
"Thank, you for meeting with us, we are placing a lunch order, would you like anything Felicity?"  
What? Me, why are they asking me? "Umm. Sure. I mean I did miss lunch again today so yes. She is handed a menu, makes her selections and hands it back to the EA.

"Let's get started shall we?" Walter opened the meeting. Felicity was not sure what this was about, but Jason didn't look happy.  
"Yesterday we were hacked by children. Yes that's right, some teenagers having some hacking fun, came in and could have destroyed this company. They left us wide open to attacks" Walter was clearly pissed off. He turned to Oliver.  
"Mr. Wilson, under the advisement of the board, we are terminating your employment with QC." He had so much control and authority. That Jason just nodded. "You will be paid per the terms of your agreement. You may go clean out your office and leave the building." Jason looked at Felicity shook his head and wordlessly got up and left. Then Oliver turned to Felicity.

"Ms. Smoak, its been brought to my attention, by more than one person, that you have been doing more than your share of work down in the IT department. Is that true?"  
"Yes" and mouth closed.  
Oliver looked a little taken aback by her short answer.  
"I see that you have been here for 5 years, is that correct?  
"Yes" and shut mouth  
"Graduated MIT at 19, internship at STAR Labs for two years and then to QC. Is that all right?"  
"Yes" and shut mouth  
"After looking over all your accomplishments and consulting with other members of the board, QC is prepared to offer you the position that was just vacated"  
"Head of the IT department?" Felicity was about to pass out, yup this was happening.  
Oliver quickly answered a simple "Yes"  
The look on her face gave them all a clear answer.

That was when their food got there. They ate and Felicity was careful not to say much. The other woman who was there left after the EA got back with lunch. Felicity assumed she was needed for a 3rd board member to be present when they fire or promote someone, or maybe so there was another women in the room, who knows. Lunch was over and they hashed out all of the employment agreements. Felicity signed the papers and with that she was the new head of IT. Officially she would start that job Monday morning, but with no Jason there she knew she would jump right into that role.  
When everything had been finished, they all let the conference room, Oliver offered to walk Felicity back down to IT.  
"You don't have to do that" she was wanting to call her mom, Sara, Berry, Cat, anyone she was busting to tell them of her new job.  
"I know, but I want to. Jason may have seemed ok with leaving when we told him, but he had been pretty upset not too long before that. I need to be sure he cleared his things and left"  
"Oh, well ok." The calls would wait. When they were on the elevator Oliver turned to her.  
" Ms. Smoak, I want to thank you for securing the company last night, I know you missed lunch and stayed well past normal hours for you."  
"Is this about overtime, because"  
"No" Oliver interrupted her, "you are remarkable"  
"Thank you for remarking on it"


	6. Chapter 5 -- The Second Meeting

AN: First I want to say thank you to everyone who have favorite, followed and reviewed. Its greatly appreciated. Second, If Sara seems OOC, its because she is. This Sara didn't go with Oliver, so she doesn't have those experiences, therefore she's lighter. Also, I will probably update through out the week, weekends are rough, so there may not be a new chapter Friday-Sunday. I know where I want this to go, but I am not sure how many chapters it will take to get them there. Enjoy!

When Felicity got to work on Thursday all of her stuff had been moved from her desk into her office. Her office. That sounded nice she thought.

She had called Cat first, it was going to take the least amount of time to talk to her. They have been friends since MIT, but they were not as close as they once had been. She made a mental note to try and change that. Then she called Berry, they made plans to celebrate Friday night, drinks at the club. He would call Cat back to invite her and Felicity would invite Sara. That was her next call, Sara. Felicity told Sara the whole story. Then it was quite.  
"Sara, are you there?"  
"Yes, I just, wow I am so happy for you." She didn't know what it was, but Sara seemed off.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing is wrong" Sara was having a mini-meltdown. Oliver was not suppose to know who Felicity was. Maybe she should cancel dinner tomorrow. "I think I maybe coming down with a cold or something, I am not feeling great."  
"Liar" Felicity was not someone you could lie to so easily.  
"Sigh, look Lis, I just want you to be happy and if being head IT girl makes you happy then I am happy for you"  
"Wow don't get too excited" Felicity was getting mad  
"No, look Lis, you said this was a foot in to get you to their applied science department, now you are head of IT. I don't want you stuck in something you don't love. Plus this means more work, we still need to find you an escort to your reunion."  
"I love the IT department almost as much as AS, I am ok, Sara I promise. It's not extra work I will now just be paid for the work I have always been doing." That sounded so nice to Felicity "As for the reunion, I thought you said you had a perfect guy to help me and we are suppose to have dinner at your place tomorrow night? Please tell me he didn't cancel."  
Crap, "No, Felicity he didn't cancel. We are all set for tomorrow, don't forget the wine"

Her mother was the last call she made. It would be the lonest call. Her mother, bless her was always supportive, but overly excited was an understatement. She talked about her new job, and her mother asked about this boyfriend of hers she was bringing home. Felicity hadn't told her mom of Ray nor had they met. She tried to keep that part of her life to herself. If her mother would have known she was living with someone, the wedding would have been planned already. Who was she kidding her mom had her wedding planed for years she sure of it.

Thursday was moving slowly compared to the last few days, but Felicity was grateful for the down time. It gave her some much needed thought processing time. Tonight she would be meeting with someone who was going to help her hire a date. She was glad she wasn't going into thing alone. She owed Sara big time for this, she was basically outing a friend who hires these people. She had been so busy, that Felicity hadn't even gotten the chance to ask Sara any questions about said person. She didn't even know if the person was a male or female. Well, no use wondering over it now, it was 5pm. Time to get ready for dinner.

Sara could cook exactly two things, mac-n-cheese and apple pie. Everything else she tried to cook turned out bad, really bad. Normally she would have ordered Chinese take-out, but she remembered that hadn't sat well with Oliver last they spoke of food. While that could have changed she didn't want to take that chance, pizza it was, and maybe an apple pie.

Oliver was nervous. Sara use to be his best friend, aside from Tommy. He could tell her anything, he use to think they would be perfect to each other, had she not been gay. They would have dated for sure, and he probably would have screwed it up. It was better they never went there. This friend's problem had him thinking as well. He had never hired anyone before, but apparently that is what every one else thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Maybe it was time he settled down a little. Dated a girl more than once, or at least called them back. It wasn't like he slept with them all. Most of the time it was really for events he needed a date for. He wasn't sure it was much different from hiring them. He didn't write them a check, but it gave them an up in the business world. He introduced them to powerful people, fed them a world class meal and they could drink as much as they wanted. At the end of the night he would have his driver take them home and he's call another car to drive him. Lately though he thought he may need more than that. Felicity Smoak had sparked an interest as well. He had ordered her congratulation flowers to be delivered Monday morning. Her official first day being Head of IT. She was a light, maybe she could be a light in his world. Single was great most of the time, and women were confusing to say the least. He'd have to figure this one out slowly and carefully.

Felicity, was late she hated being late. Everything was going so well, then on the way to out to her car she dropped the wine. What a waste. She sent a quick text to Sara, who told her not to worry, her friend had been early and brought wine unexpectedly. Sigh, overachiever. She didn't want to show up empty handed so she stopped and got extra wine, shed figure she would need it anyway.

She showed up thirty minutes later, wine in hand, knocking on Sara's apartment door. Laughing, she heard laughing. Sara's voice and a familiar male voice she couldn't place. So the helper person was a guy. A moment later the door was opened and she handed the wine to Sara with a smile. "Sorry, I'm late."  
"It's ok, Oliver and I were just catching up" Crap "Don't be mad"

Felicity was frozen, her boss was in the next room ready to give her information on hiring an escort. She couldn't believe Sara did this.  
"In my defense, I set this up before you got your promotion. You said you had never met and I just figured he'd never know you worked for him." Felicity nodded.  
"It's ok, well it's not ok, but he knows I'm here now, it's not like I can just leave. I can't believe this is happening, I just want a date to my reunion. I... You... I just."

"Ms. Smoak?" Oliver was confused as to why she was in Sara's apartment. Then he saw the look on her face, the look on Sara's face and the wine in her hand. "Is this some kind of joke? A shake down, a blackmail scam?"  
"Mr. Queen, I can assure you, I had no idea you were Sara's non-porn escort information guy. Well, she had mentioned she knew you, and that you hired your dates. Oh, but I wouldn't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone you hire dates. You can trust me. But, she didn't tell me you were the one I was meeting tonight, I wouldn't have come. Not because of you, no you're fine and by fine I mean Ok, like I'm ok with you hanging out with you would be cool probably. Except your my boss and that would be inappropriate, maybe. I don't know I've never really been friends with my boss. And we are not here for me to babble so I am going to stop in 3...2...1" Oh this was bad. The things that come out of my mouth.

Sara was laughing and a smile had broken out all over Oliver's face about half way through her speech.

"Alright cut the Mr and Ms thing guys. Felicity this is Oliver. Oliver this is Felicity. I don't care what you call each other when you are at QC, but here you call each other Oliver and Felicity. Agreed?"  
"Agreed" Oliver was very quick to agree to that after a moment of consideration came another  
"Agreed" Felicity could call him Oliver and Mr. Queen. She did it with Water she could do it now.

"Ok, well lets get this party going. Since you know Felicity already can't you just give her access to the underground escort stuff?" Sara thought this couldn't be going better until she saw the look on Oliver's face. "What's wrong Ollie?"

Crap, do I tell them I don't know anyone, make something up? Come on Oliver think. "Well, this complicates things, instead of making them easier."

"How so?" Felicity asked  
"I had no problem suggesting some random guy to someone I didn't know. The fact that I do know you and you work for me, means not just anyone will do." I should tell them the truth, I need to get out of this lie, fast.  
"I see and is there anyone, who you would be ok with at least introducing me to?"  
No, Oliver thought, nope no one, because I want you for myself. "I need a little more information from you first."  
"Like what, I'm sure you have everything in my employment file you need for a background check, SS#, bank information, Sara can get you a criminal background if you need it" Oliver held his hand up to stop her, Smiling damn he needs to get this under control.  
"Not that kind of information, why don't we go sit and get you a glass of wine."  
"Trying to wine and dine me Queen?" OMG, why do I keep opening my mouth? At least Oliver and Sara were both laughing, hopefully she could keep her mouth in check for the rest of the night. Somehow with the thought of wine she doubted it was going to happen. She was thankful they were good sports about it at least.  
"Only a little" Oliver answered her, making her blush

They went into Sara's living room where, where the pizza and wine were already opened. Oliver filled Felicity's glass and handed it to her.  
"Thank you" she said  
"My pleasure" He answered.

Sara flopped down on one end of the couch, Felicity on the other, while Oliver was in her recliner to the right of Felicity, but facing them, both. Sara decided to stay quite and let them figure this out. After a slice or two and a drink or two Felicity was the first to speak up.  
"What kinds of things do you need to know" Felicity wasn't sure what he could need that couldn't be found on the computer.  
"Personal things" Great she thought.  
"Like" and shut mouth  
"Sara told me you were going to a reunion. Why the need for a hired date? Are you gay?"  
"WHAT? NO, I'm not gay! Why would you think that?" Felicity was absolutely confused by this man.

"I don't think that actually, but there have been people who didn't want to be open about it, hire covers. Hell, there have been people marry a cover and have children as a cover. So, I needed to know if this was a cover date." She wasn't gay, so he had a shot, maybe.  
"Oh, well no this is not a cover, because if I was gay I wouldn't be hiding it. And I'm pretty sure I'd be with Sara." She giggled. GIGGLED! Oh, she needed to slow the wine down, was this her second or third glass, she'd lost count already.  
"3rd and we will slow down your refills" Sara interjected.  
"I said that out loud?" Damn.  
"Yes" Both Oliver and Sara said together.

It was a cover though, just not that kind. She was hiding the fact that she was unlovable. She hated that she was going to lie to everyone, especially her mother, but going alone would be worse.  
"I lied it's a cover" She couldn't tell who's head popped up faster Oliver's or Sara's. "Not that kind of cover, but it is a cover, and I will be lying to everyone there." She was a bad person, horrible.  
"Why?" Oliver asked  
"Sigh." Felicity was quite a moment, trying to chose her words carefully. She had told Sara some of the details, but she wasn't sure how much she wanted Oliver to know. Especially since Oliver would become Mr. Queen again Monday morning. "I" She started, and stopped.  
"Lis, Oliver knows things about me that I've never been able to tell anyone else. The serious stuff, he's never teased and he's never told anyone. You can trust him." Oliver looked at Sara and smiled.  
"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Ollie." They both turned back to Felicity, who looked like she had at least relaxed a little.

"I am not good with relationships, I mean I'm ok, its just I guess I'm hard to love. When I was in High School, I was focused on getting out of Vegas. My mom is a waitress and I didn't want to end up that way. She is a great mom, she tried, but we struggled. I needed a scholarship. I became hyper focused. It didn't leave much time for friends or boyfriends. I had some close friends, but not many. Boys were a distraction that I couldn't afford to have. The few times I did go on dates, well the boys weren't very nice." She saw the way Oliver tensed at those words and quickly corrected herself. "No, they were nice enough on the date, its just they would say things after. Like, how I was boring, I was no fun, I would be single forever, I was unlovable."

Felicity watched Oliver his brow creased, he looked like he was in deep thought, but aggravated as well. He didn't say anything so she continued. "I did it though, I got in at MIT a full ride too. Four years, took me two. I had a boyfriend in College, my first year there. Our brake up was my fought. I didn't have a lot of time for him, I was distant and closed off. When we broke up he told me I was unlovable"

"Lis, you know that's not true, right?" Sara was looking at Felicity with the saddest eyes. She thought she'd tell Oliver about Ray, she didn't know she'd go back to high school. These were things even Sara had not heard.  
Felicity just gave Sara a Sad smile.

"I was dating Ray for 2 years when, I found out he was cheating. He said all the right things and made me feel like I was something special. Loved. It was a lie though, all of it. I wasn't enough. I just want to go to there and for everyone to think I am lovable, that I am more than they think. That I am more than just another IT girl." Felicity felt arms wrap around her, it was Sara, she hadn't realized she was crying.  
"I love you Lis"  
"I love you too, Sara" Felicity looked to where Oliver was sitting, but his seat was empty. He had left in the middle of her spilling her secrets. She frowned.  
"He got up when I hugged you he didn't walk out" Felicity gave Sara a smile, she always knew what she was thinking somehow.

Oliver could not believe these so called men, who had made Felicity feel like she was unlovable. "Just another IT girl. Humh. Felicity was not just anything." That is when his plan started forming in his head. If he had his math right he had 7 weeks to make sure that when Felicity walked into that reunion, everyone in that room knew one thing for certain, that Felicity Smoak was so very much more than an IT girl and that she was in fact lovable.


	7. Chapter 6

When Oliver rejoined the ladies Felicity had another glass of wine and Sara was refilling her own glass. He had decided when he saw that it was Felicity he was meeting with, that he shouldn't drink much more. He knew this was not just a girl, he couldn't afford to screw this up. Felicity looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you going to help me?" Felicity was trying not to sound so desperate, but she knew she did.

"Yes, but its not as simple as shopping online. I need to talk to some people." Oliver knew he was lying, he hated to lie to her, but he didn't think he had another option.

Felicity looked at him square in the eyes, and she saw it. I slight twitch, he was lying. He didn't twitch until he added the talking to some people part. Maybe he planned on helping her and maybe it wasn't going to be simple, but he had the information now and he was with holding it.

"I need to go" Felicity suddenly said "I have a short day tomorrow, but I still have to get up and go to work, that last glass of wine wasn't a great idea. Call me a cab?

"I'll drive you" Oliver didn't want her to leave and he damn sure didn't want her in cab.

"You don't have to do that." Felicity had planned to leave and tell him tomorrow that his services were no longer needed. She didn't want to work with someone who was going to lie to her the whole time. What if he set her up with someone dangerous.

"I know, but I want to. Just let me call my car." There was no twitches.

"Ok, how long will it take for him to get here?" Felicity really needed to go, she had drank too much and Oliver smelled like his sexy man self. She needed to go to bed, by herself.

"5 minutes, he's never far." Oliver answered

There was a knock on the door 6 minutes later that made Felicity jump. She didn't know why she had agreed to let him drive her home, she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. She had already told Sara goodbye, and told her to meet her, Barry and Cat at Verdant tomorrow night 10pm, to celebrate her promotion.

"Car's here Felicity" Oliver interrupted her half sleeping self.

"Hmm... Ok" She stood up and side stepped to keep from falling over. Wow, Oliver sure knew had to pick strong wine.

"Ollie, walk her to her door, ok?" Sara had asked Felicity to stay, but since she had to work in the morning she declined.

"Of course" Oliver said with a smile and winked at her.

"No funny business either Oliver, Felicity is a great person, don't screw around with her." Sara warned him

Oliver's face turned serious, "I'm not. I won't." and he meant it.

Oliver walked Felicity to his car, steadying her with his hand on the small of her back. He guided her through the opened door of his car, before sliding in beside her. Diggle his driver/friend started the car and pulled off.

"Where to Mr. Queen?" Dig asked him.

"Felicity, what's your address?" Oliver asked her

"Um, its 1-9 uh, 1-9-4-9 Arrow Ct. It's a row of townhomes, I'm on the end, its red." Felicity hated that she drank more than she planned.

"Dig this is Felicity Smoak. She's a friend of mine. If you would please program her address into the GPS, she's going to need a ride to work in the morning, and then one to get her car tomorrow after work." Oliver was sure she would call a cab if he didn't send a car.

"Yes, sir" Dig, looked at Oliver in the back, with the blond girl. He had been talking about Felicity since there meeting the other day when he had promoted her. He hadn't mentioned he was meeting her tonight though. He could tell Oliver was completely smitten with this young lady.

They pulled up at Felicity's townhome 15 minutes later. Oliver had done his best to keep her awake, he has kind of succeeded with that. This women was going to be the death of him, he thought as he brushed the hair off her face.

"Felicity, wake up we're here.

Felicity, was pulled out of her light sleep by, sexy man voice. Hmm... she liked sexy man voice.

"You can hear sexy man voice later, time for bed now." Oliver couldn't help but smile at her.

"Shall I wait Mr. Queen, or return for you in the morning when I return for her."  
Diggle was watching the whole scene unfold in the back seat, he had never seen Oliver act this way with a women.

"Wait" Was all Oliver said.

Oliver opened the door and helped Felicity to her door.

"Keys?" Oliver asked

Felicity handed him her keys and he unlocked the door, she was just inside when she turned around.

"Thank you for helping me. I know I told you earlier, but I really just don't want to go home alone. By home I mean my mothers home. Where I grew up."

"I understand, we will figure it out, you wont go alone." Because, If I cant convince you to stay home I'll go myself, he silently added.

"I promise you two things Mr. Queen. First, I will not tell people you hire dates. Second, I promise I will be at work tomorrow. Until then Mr. Queen"

With that Felicity held her hand out to Oliver.

"Until then Ms. Smoak" Oliver took her hand, flipped it over and kissed it.

He walked back to the car as she shut the door and locked it. On the way to her room she shed her clothing, shirt and bra first, by the time she got to her pants she was in her bed room, she made it to the bed and collapsed onto it. There no shower or brushing of teeth, she was out before her head hit the pillow. Yup tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Home Dig." was all Oliver said when he got back into his car. He was not use to so much interactions in one day. Seeing Sara had been great. They fell back into an easy friendship that he hoped continued.

Felicity groaned when her alarm went off, and she cursed herself for dinking so much. She didn't think a Thursday night dinner was a bad idea when she said yes, it was just suppose to be a meeting between her and Sara's non-porn escort information friend. She didn't know it was going to be Oliver, she had needed that amount of wine to get though that meeting though. At least she remembered everything she had said and done, so there was that. And now here she was getting ready for work with a hangover. At least today was a short day, she would leave at lunch and be able to go home for a nap and have recovery time before heading out to celebrate tonight. She was about to call a cab to take her to work when there was a knock on her door.

"Good morning Ms. Smoak, I'm Mr. Queens driver, he sent me to drive you into work today" Dig was right on time

"Of course, I remember you from last night, please call me Felicity." She was sure no one had asked her if she needed a ride, it irritated her. She could take care of herself, she could get herself to work, she didn't need Oliver Queen sending a car for her.

"When you're ready Felicity, I'll be in the car"

"Yes, I'll only be a moment, just need to grab my phone."

The ride to work was interesting, Mr. Diggle or Dig as he told her to call him was one of the easiest people to talk to. He had originally been hired by Oliver's mother as a body guard, however what he really needed was a driver. She had learned Oliver didn't like to drive cars. He did like to drive motor bikes though, just not to work of course. She learned that Oliver had made a point to make sure she would get to work because more than he hated driving, he hated cabs. Dig had also told her he would be out front of QC at 1230 to take her home, or to get her car if she'd like. Felicity wasn't sure she liked the idea of Oliver arranging her rides, she would have a talk with him about that. She was sure she liked Dig, a lot. She felt oddly safe with this man, like no matter where she was he would come and get her, just because she asked him to.

She decided to program his number into her phone. Just incase she stayed later than expected today. She knew she wouldn't and he did too, but he gave it to her anyway. He saw the appeal Oliver saw in her. She was a real person. Nothing about her was fake, the conversation had flowed between them, and while there was no spark of attraction or romance there, he already felt protective of her, and if she wanted his number to call him later because she needed a ride, or someone to talk to he would be more than happy to give it to her and hoped she'd use it when she needed it.

Work was well, work. She went to her office and tried to hide from everyone, but she had no such luck in that. She was called into a meeting with Walter to talk about her new software. He wanted her to present it to the board as a new product, if it could protect QC the way she predicted for the next 6 months, they could market it to other companies and eventually, a smaller version, to the public. Felicity would need to work closely with Walter and the other board members, she would be the face of QC's new software products. She told Walter she would be out of town for the fourth of July weekend, going home to see her mother, other than that she would be completely focused and at all meetings. He assured her, none of them would be working that weekend and to enjoy her holiday.

After her meeting with Walter, her day did not slow down. As soon as she got back to her office her assistant buzzed her.

"Ms. Smoak, I have Mr. Queens EA on the line for you."

"Thank you, send it through"

"This is Felicity, um... Smoak, this is Ms. Smoak"

"Hi, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen would like you to come to his office when you have a moment, before you leave for the day."

"Oh, um. Did he say what time, I'm not doing much today, I could come up now. Or wait until later."

"I'll check, I'll have to place you on hold for a moment"

"That's fine" Felicity was sure she was only nervous because this was Oliver's EA, she had never babbled on the phone that way with another EA or an executive before.

"Ms. Smoak, he'll see you now."

"Ok I'm on my way up." What did he want anyway.

Right back up, she wished she had known he wanted to see her when she left Walter's office. She wanted to sit down and stay down. Sigh, 10am. Two and a half hours to go.

She stepped off the elevator and was met by Oliver's EA who had ordered her lunch earlier that week.

"This way Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is waiting for you."

Right he's Mr. Queen here. Hold it together, Felicity.

She wasn't completely nervous, she knew she wasn't being fired, but she had just met with Walter about the software so she didn't think it was that. She also didn't think it was about the hiring of her escort, he wouldn't want to talk about that at work, would he? She didn't know him we enough, yet. Something about Mr. Oliver Queen intrigued her. She'd never seen him smile, not even in photos, but he had last night. Last night he was not Mr. Queen at all, he was Oliver, a normal single guy hanging out with friends. She liked that Oliver, a lot, maybe a little too much. She was also a little mad at him, for sending his car. She could get her own self to work, she remembered she needed to tell him about that.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Queen?"

"Yes Ms. Smoke, please come in, have a seat."

"Thank you"

"Ms. Smoak, you look a little tired, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, sure. Maybe some water."

Come on Oliver, what do you want

"Actually, I have something that was meant to be delivered to you this morning, along with the car."

Oh so he wanted to play that game. Ok, she come do this, calm your nerves Felicity, do not babble. Oliver handed her a bottle with what looked like a green smoothie in it. She looked at the bottle and then looked at him with a raised brow. He raised his back at her, as if challenging her not to trust him enough to drink it. So, she opened the bottle and drank some, tasting it. It was good. Really good.

"What is this?"

"It's a hangover cure, you don't want to know what is in it. It won't hurt you or make you sick, promise. Oliver had made it for her this morning, but didn't catch Dig in time to get it to her. He then had a meeting this morning, when he got out, she was in a meeting. He knew she must feel like crap.

"It's good, thank you. As much as I appreciate this, it wasn't necessary. I know it may not have looked like it, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Felicity. I just, I just wanted to. I wanted to drive you home last night, I wanted to make you a smoothie."

"And the ride to work this morning? The ride home this afternoon?"

He'd called her Felicity, did he want her to call him Oliver? No, he'd have to ask.

"I can get myself home this afternoon Mr. Queen, you don't have to give up your car for me.

Oliver considered what she had just said. First he had called her Felicity, but she stuck with the Mr. Queen. He hadn't met to offend her with his car, but it seemed he had. He talked to Dig this morning, he said she was fine, looked ok, talked to him even.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I know you don't need my car. I want you to take it though. I don't like the idea of cabs. You never know what kind of person is driving the car."

What he really wanted to say was, I don't want you in a cab. I won't know who is driving you, I want to keep you safe.

"I see. How about a business deal, Mr. Queen, I hear you like those?" I cant do this

Was she trying to flirt with him, or was she serious? Oliver honestly couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I like deals"

"I will let your diver drive me home today, I will call him whenever I need a ride instead of calling a cab."

"Deal", Oliver interrupted"

"Not so fast Mr. Queen, I want something in return"

His eyes darkened and it made Felicity's heart beat a little faster, she had to stop and prepare herself. What was going on with her, she never fell for this kind of stuff. Keep your head on straight.

"What do you want, Felicity?" Oliver asked,

Oh he's using his sext man voice he used last night, damn-it.

"Smoothies, I want smoothies whenever I drink. I already feel better and I have felt like crap all day"

Oliver smiled "What if I'm out of town?"

"Well you will just have to come over and teach me everything you know." What was she saying, she shouldn't be allowed to speak.

" About, smoothies of course."

"Of, Course" Oliver said with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Your first assignment is tomorrow morning. I'm going out tonight, to celebrate my promotion, I'm going to need a smoothie in the morning." Was she sure she wanted him in her house tomorrow?

She stood and headed to the door.

"Ms. Smoak"

She turned to look at him

"I'll see you in the morning"

"See you in the morning Oliver"

With that she had walked to the door, and went back to her office. 1030am, two hours suddenly didn't seems so bad.


	8. Chapter 7

The ride home was pleasant. Felicity had originally planned to get her car, but she left her keys at home this morning. Thank goodness she had a hide-a-key. When she told Dig why she wasn't getting her car he offered to take her to get her keys and then her car, but she assured him She would get it later tonight. He then gave her a 5 minute lecture on the dangers of hide-a-keys.

Once in her house she showered and fell into bed, the smoothie had made her feel so much better, but she was still tired. If she was going to make it through her own party she'd need a nap. Just about the time she fell asleep the phone rang. It was Sara.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Sara."

"I know, I saw the caller ID."

"Then why did you say hello, like you didn't know who was calling?"

"I was almost asleep. I'm tired and need a nap before we go out."

"That's why I'm calling, I thought you were getting your car after work."

"I was but I left my keys at my house this morning, I didn't want Dig to have to drive me home, then to your house. I'll get it tonight" SHIT... She just said Dig drove her home.

"Who's Dig?"

"What?"

"Felicity, do you have a work crush?"

Yes

"No, Sara its Oliver's driver." Maybe if she left it at that Sara would leave it alone.

"Why did Oliver's driver drive you home?"

"Because, my car is at your house."

"Felicity!"

"Ok, Oliver has a thing against cabs, Since I left my car at your place, he knew I needed a ride to work and that I would call a cab. So, he sent his driver to take me to work and drive me to get my car this afternoon, and well home, since I didn't have my keys."

"Oliver has a thing against cabs?"

"Yes, he said you never know what kind of person is going to be driving the car."

"He told you that last night? I'm Surprised you remember."

"I remember everything from last night, but no he told me that this morning when I was drinking my smoothie." Oh Frack, she really shouldn't speak when she's tired, sigh.

"He made you a smoothie?"

"Yes, a hangover smoothie. Look Sara, I can get a cab to the club and then ride back with you to get my car, or dive you home tonight, I'm not getting drunk, I had enough of that last night. At the moment I just need a nap."

"Ok, have a great nap, dream of smoothies, bye."

"HA, Bye Sara"

Doesn't like cabs huh, we'd see about that one.

Oliver had been in a great mood since his deal with Felicity, then Sara called.

"Hey, Sara"

"Hey, Ollie. Having a good day?"

"Yes, I am. What's up?"

"What did you have for breakfast Ollie?"

"Um. I had a breakfast bar, and a power shake"

"Power shake? Don't you mean hangover smoothie?"

Silence, caught him.

"Ollie, what are you doing?

"Nothing, I just knew she needed to focus today, and I wanted her to not feel like crap all day."

"And your car?"

"I felt like it was my fault she drank so much, I wanted to make up for it."

"What about your fear of cabs?"

"Sara, I have no motives. Well, not bad ones. I want to be friends with you, I know we had a good night last night, I don't want us to wait another 5 years between visits. Your were my best friend. I want you in my life. I would like to be friends with Felicity as well."

"I've missed you too Oliver, just be careful when it comes to her. Ok? She's kind of on the rebound. I don't want either of you getting hurt, especially buy each other."

"Its not like that Sara. I really don't like cabs. Have you seen the people they have driving them? I know they aren't all that way, but the last few times I needed one, these guys look like rapist."

"Well, you're right, they aren't all like that. I'm sure the cab that brings her to the club tonight will not be the rapist."

"Excuse me? Did you say Felicity is taking a cab to the club tonight?"

"Yes, she forgot her keys at her house, we are going to meet at the club, then come back to my house for her to get her car. She says she's not drinking much tonight. Apparently the hangover smoothie was late getting to her and she is still tired."

"Hmm.. She taking a nap?"

"Yup. And I got to go. Love you, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too, later"

A cab huh. She couldn't have forgotten their deal so soon. Was she ever planning to call Dig for a ride? Maybe she was and didn't want to tell Sara she was depending on him. She was pretty independent. What time did she say she was leaving to go out? Think Oliver, were they meeting at 10 or leaving at 10. He thinks meeting at 10. It's only 2 in the afternoon. She has time to call Dig for a ride, not like she had already called the cab. She hadn't gone back on their deal yet. He really hoped she didn't, we wanted to make her that smoothie in the morning. So he called Dig.

"Dig have you heard from Felicity since you dropped her off? Or did she ask you to drive her anywhere else tonight?

"No, I did lecture her on the dangers of the Hide-a-key she used to get into her place though."

"Thanks Dig. Listen I need you to do me a favor. Felicity is going out with friends to celebrate her promotion tonight. I've heard she is planning on taking a cab to the club and riding with a friend home to get her car. If she calls you to take her to the club or anytime, just go. Can you do that?"

"I can, It's my pleasure to drive her around."

"Dig, don't"

"What? I like this girl Oliver, she's sweet and real."

"I know. One more thing. They are meeting at the club at 10pm, It will take 20 minutes to get from her place to the club. If she doesn't call, pick her up at 930"

"Yes, Sir. She's not going to like it, but I agree. I'd rather Felicity not ride in a cab. The last time I took one the guy looked like a rapist."

Finally someone who understood!

Felicity woke, feeling great. Damn that smoothie. It was 7pm, She still had time to eat and get ready to go out, the fact that she didn't feel like death was great, and she was starving. She decided on stir fry for one. There was something about cooking for one that made her whole situation seem worse. The townhome was quite, too quite. So, she put on some music to drown it out. While she was eating, she couldn't get her mind off the reunion. Abby's next update would be coming through this weekend and she was not ready for it. 7 weeks from now she would be back in Vegas, having dinner with her mother and a mystery man. She needed to ask Oliver if these "People" he was contacting, has gotten back to him. Oliver, that man was strange. Hires dates, dinks expensive wine, makes awesome smoothies, doesn't drives cars hates cabs. Cabs... Smoothies, Smoothies... Cabs... OH FRACK! Sigh, she was going to have to call Dig for a ride, she should have just came home, gotten her keys and then went to get her car. At the time though, she had just wanted a nap. With a sigh she pulled out her phone. 8pm, at least it wasn't last minute.

"Hello, This is John Diggle"

"Hey, this is Felicity. Smoak. You um. Drove me to work this morning and then home."

"Yes, I remember, hi Felicity, what can I do for you?"

"I should have let you take me to get my car today. I was just so tired and wanted a nap. I have now had the said nap and dinner. I need a ride to get my car. Actually I need a ride to a club, I am driving my friend Sara's car home. Normally I would call a cab, but Oliver has requested me not to. I may have made a deal with him not to take cabs, I really want that smoothie too. So can you pick me up at 930?"

I should not be allowed to speak, to people.

"Yes, I will be out front at 930."

Wow just like that huh?

"Yup just like that."

"Oh, I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did and don't worry about it. Your babble is part of your charm."

"My charm? Ok, you need to sober up before you drive me."

"Ha, I'll see you at 930. Bye Felicity"

"Thanks, Dig."

Oliver had not asked Dig to call him if Felicity called him for a ride. But Oliver was glad he did. He liked knowing she was safe, and not in a cab.

920pm, there was a knock on her door. Diggle was early.

"Coming"

Felicity yelled as she grabbed her shoes. She was almost ready, she was just going to let Dig in and then get her ID and money into her clutch, out of her everyday hand bag. When she opened the door Dig was not there. It was flowers, red roses to be exact. Behind them stood Ray. No, no, no. This was not happening.

"You look gorgeous honey"

"Leave."

"Come on Felicity, don't be this way. I messed up, I admit it. I miss you though and I love you. I see that now, please come home."

"No, I want you to leave, I don't want to talk to you. I have somewhere to be."

"Where do you have to be? Sara's? She can wait. Talk to me at least please, Felicity."

When Diggle pulled up he saw another car and someone at Felicity's door. He quickly got out of the car and headed to her door.

"Ms. Smoak is everything ok here?"

He could tell by the look on her face it wasn't.

"No, NO it's not. Mr. Diggle this is Mr. Palmer I would like for him to leave, and never come back."

"Yes, Ms. Smoak. This way Mr. Palmer."

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who I am? You don't get to talk to me and escort me out. I will decide when I am ready to go. Wait, are you screwing her? We just broke up Felicity, is this payback, because.

"No Ray, this isn't payback, we aren't together. Mr. Diggle is my Driver" Felicity interrupted

"I am also her body guard should the need arise for one." Dig interjected.

"Driver? Body Guard? Who do you think this girl is? I don't know what she told you, but she is an IT Girl, a nobody. I doubt she can afford you, but even if she could she is not the type of person who gets driven, or needs a guard. She is not anyone special."

He was right Felicity thought. She wasn't anyone special. She didn't really need a body guard or a driver. Everything Ray was saying was true except that they had just broken up, well officially that maybe true for him. She had know long before last week that he was a cheater, she had been living in this town home for a month already.

"Mr. Palmer, I think Its best you leave now. There are people in this world, who think this girl is something special, that she is worth being protected."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Oliver you are late."

"Yes, I'm sorry I got caught in a meeting. I knew Mr. Diggle would be here to keep you company until I got here."

No one had heard his bike pull up out front. Felicity was the only one who had saw him walk up, she wanted to smile at him, but she didn't want Ray to turn around, she wanted to catch him off guard, and she had.

"Oliver Queen this is Raymond Palmer." Felicity introduced them

"I'd say it was nice to meet you Mr. Palmer, but hearing the way you were speaking to my girl here, don't think I can."

His, girl Oh this is going to be fun, felicity thought. While speaking Oliver had moved passed the other two men to stand next to Felicity, greeting her with a kiss on her head.

"Your girl? We broke up a week ago."

Oliver turned to Felicity, She had told him she had moved out a month ago.

"No, Ray you just found out a week ago. I moved out while you were in China, as soon as I found out you were cheating on me I left. I stayed with Sara and found this place as fast as I could. I think you need to leave, like I said before we have somewhere to be. I don't want to be any later than we already are."

"Felicity, your are making a mistake." Ray couldn't believe she was with Oliver Queen of all people.

"Mr. Palmer, the lady has asked you to leave several times now, I think you should go before things get any worse." Diggle was holding back and he didn't know how much longer her could do it.

"Fine, I'll leave. For now."

Felicity went back into her home, Oliver wasn't far behind her, and Diggle waited outside, to make sure Ray actually left. She sat on the couch and put on her shoes, grabbed her clutch and stuffed her phone, ID, money and keys in it. Oliver was standing by the door.

"Felicity,..

"Why are you here Oliver?"

"I... Dig called and said there was an unknown car and an unknown man at your door when he arrived. He was going to call in 5 minutes if everything was ok. He didn't call. I was worried."

"Why? Why were you worried?"

Felicity did not get this man, what was his deal.

"Because... I... You... There's..."

"You need to learn how to babble better" Felicity said with a smirk

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like me."

She walked to him, ready to go.

"I know we haven't really know each other that long, but I feel an overwhelming need to protect you. You have a pull, I don't know what it is or why."

Oliver had never had this strong a urge to have someone near him twenty four hours a day. He missed her when she wasn't near him. How had that happened in 2 days.

"Thank you for what you did with Ray. At first I was ready to kick you for calling me your girl, but then I realized how Ray reacted you hearing it. That was the effect I wanted, that's the effect I want at the reunion."

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Diggle.

"Felicity, Mr. Palmer has left, if you'd like I can take you to the club now."

"Thank you yes, I'm ready, and late actually. Diggle, what time to you get off work?"

"I don't, I am always on call."

"I see, do you work many nights?"

"Some, but I have a lot of down time while Oliver is at the office."

"If, its not too much trouble, could you come pick me up from the club. I wasn't planning on drinking much, but seeing that Ray was here and yeah, I'm not going to be able to drive."

"Of, course I will, just shoot me a text and I will be there in less than 5 minutes. I'm never far."

Felicity turned to Oliver.

"Oliver would you like to join us at the club tonight? My driver is here." She said while giving him a wink.

"Why, not may do me some good to get out for some non-work related fun."

Felicity was the first one out the door, Dig gave Oliver a look.

"Don't Dig."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking."

Dig just laughed lightly.

Tonight was going to be very interesting to say the least.


	9. Chapter 8

On the way to the club Felicity sent Sara a quick text.

 _"We are on the way. Ray showed up at my house, had deal with it. Be there soon."_

She looked up and Oliver was looking at her, she didn't quite know why, but her stomach was doing flips and her heart was racing. She needed to get herself under control, but with the way he was looking at her, she doubted she'd be able to. She was just about to ask him if he had talked to the escort people when her phone binged, with a message from Sara.

" _who is we? R is seriously a downer, ur not bringing him R U? Hurry up!_

Felicity had to go back and look at her text, yup she'd said we.

 _"No, not Ray. Oliver."_

 _Sigh,_

"Everything OK?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah everything is fine. It's Sara, I was just telling her how we were on the way. She tends to worry."

Seems a lot of people in her life tended to worry. Was she that bad that they had to worry about her? She's think about that later right now she was just going to have a good time with her friends.

 _"Oliver Queen? be careful Lis, UR on the rebound, UR both my friends"_ Was Sara's reply.

 _"Yes Oliver Queen, and it's not like that. I promise."_

"Anything interesting?" Oliver was reaching for some kind of communication from her.

"No, Not really. I said we were on the way and since she was just expecting me she asked who the other part of we were. I told her Oliver, not that we are a we, well we are a we when we are together, not like **Together.** Just like when we are in the same place at the same time, like now then one would call us a we since, we are two and not a one. And there you have it gentlemen the ramblings of Felicity Smoak."

Oliver snickered, leaned in and whispered.

"Your rambling and babbles are one of the things I like so much about it."

What? What did that mean. He liked her? What kind of like? She was just about to ask him when the car came to a stop.

"We're here."

Dig was enjoying listening to Oliver and Felicity Ramble, Oliver may not do it as much as she does but he still trips over his words with her. Something he's never seen Oliver do. He had already cicreled the block once though, so he had to let them out now.

"Dig, you should come in with us."

"Sorry, Felicity I don't do the club thing. Thank you for the invite."

"Ok, well I'll see you in a bit then."

"I'm never far."

Dig got out of the car and opened the door for her. Felicity slid out followed by Oliver.

Verdant, did Felicity tell me this is where she was going? Oliver couldn't remember. But, he's sure if he had remembered he would have declined the invite. Right now he was just hoping his name was no longer on the do not let in list.

"Felicity" Oliver wasn't sure how to explain this to her.

She turned to him waiting, not pressuring him, just waiting.

"I know the owner of this club. We use to be friends even, but when I got back we had a fight and I'm not sure I'm welcome here"

Felicity looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"You are welcome here. I don't know what you and Tommy fault about, but the little time I have spent around him I know he miss you."

"How do you know Tommy? PLEASE don't be an ex-boyfriend.

"My best friend is Sara, you know that right? And she has a sister named Laurel, who is married to Tommy. I thought you knew this?"

"I did, I do, I just never connected it all together."

"Well, I'll on a special list and if I'm going it, and I am going in. Then you are coming with me."

He looked at this girl, a girl who was friends with everyone he use to be friends with. She ha started at QC right before he came back. She was friends with Sara then. Not as good as friends as they are now, but they were friends. Maybe if he hadn't been such an Ass when he got back they could have all worked through their stuff and he could have met Felicity years ago. He probably would have been an Ass to her though. He was in a bad place when he came back.

"Ready?" Felicity asked holding out her hand.

"Ready." Oliver answered

Security at Verdant was nothing short of tight, and there were people everywhere and a line wrapped around the block. It didn't surprise Oliver when Felicity lead them to the VIP door.

"Names" Was all the guard said

"Felicity Smoak"

"And?"

"Oh, he's with me." Felicity had brought other people with her and they had never been this rude before.

"I have no doubt that he is, however Verdant no longer does +1 so if his name isn't on the list he isn't getting in."

"It's fine Felicity I'll just go."

Oliver backed up like he was leaving, until he felt a hand grab his own.

"NO" She hadn't meant to yell, but she had. Felicity didn't want Oliver going anywhere, it felt right for him to be here.

"His name is Oliver Queen."

The guard snapped his head up and looked at Oliver again and a look crossed his face, like he just realized who he had been speaking to.

"My apologies Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak right this way."

To say Oliver was shocked was an understatement. He was sure when Felicity said his name the guard would have escorted him off the property. That's not what happened at all, they were escorted instead into the club and up the stairs where Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Barry, and Caitlin were waiting, with shots.

"As I live and breathe Oliver Queen, I didn't believe it when Sara said you were coming with Felicity."

Tommy was surprised alright, but he was also nervous. They had a lot of fights, back then Tommy had still been in the party stage of his life and Oliver was not. He had come home a changed man and somehow Tommy didn't fit into that change. None of them did. Tommy, knew it wasn't all on Oliver that they fought, but he was too proud to call and tell him he was sorry and had been right about some things. Mainly that they would eventually need to grow up and get their shit together. Tommy hadn't been ready then, but now, well he was married he'd been married for two years, they had bought a house and there were talks of children. The one thing Tommy had decided to do was put Oliver on the VIP list at his club. His name sat on that list for 4 years, he had never removed it in hopes Oliver would one day come. Today was that day. Tommy didn't care that Felicity was the one that got him there. All he cared about was that Oliver was in his club and speaking to him.

"Tommy Merlyn, how you been man." Oliver crossed over and hugged his friend.

Oliver had missed this, his friends.

"I'm good man. Married." Tommy held up his hand showing Oliver the gold _band_ on his left hand.

"I heard, congratulation."

He had heard and he had gotten the invite that had come to his mother that in fact been addressed to the Queen family, not Oliver.

"Laurel, you look like married life if agreeing with you."

"It does, I'm happier than I have ever been." Laurel said while crossing the room to give Oliver a hug.

"Ok" Sara Started. "While all this, _yay Oliver is here,_ talk is great, this party is for Felicity. So lets toast."

"To Felicity, on her new townhome, her new job as the head of IT at QC, and to the new start she has given herself."

Everyone turned to look at Oliver, Sara was ready to toast Felicity, she didn't expect Oliver to say anything before she had the chance. Oliver held his glass out and everyone followed, dinking to her.

Felicity grabbed the tray of shots,"These are waiting guys, its rude to keep them over here just waiting."

"I thought you weren't drinking much tonight?" Sara asked her

"Well, I have a driver so, I'm drinking" Felicity gave Oliver a wink when she said that.

"Well then lets have another round."

Barry and Cat had sat back and watched the exchanges taking place, they came in from Central City today and had to go back tomorrow. They hated they wouldn't see much of anyone this weekend, but it couldn't be avoided. They had watched the way Oliver looked at Felicity and the way she winked at him. They had it all figured out, they also knew neither of them had. Maybe they needed a little push.

"Lis, Dance with me." Barry asked her, he didn't miss the look that crossed Oliver's face when Felicity said yes and stood up.

"Yeah, lets dance, come on." Cat was trying to get everyone up so she could talk to Oliver a moment, but Tommy and Laurel declined, he said he needed to go back into the office to take care of a few things and Laurel was headed home already, Sara was waiting on her girl friend to get there, that left her and Oliver.

"Come on Oliver, please?"

He looked over to where Barry had Felicity wrapped up in his arms. He didn't like it at all.

"Sure, its Caitlin right?"

"Yeah, Caitlin Snow, but you can call me Cat, just Cat."

"Ok Just Cat." Oliver said smiling at him. "Lets dance."

Oliver was having a hard time not watching Felicity and Barry dance. He wanted her to have a good time, he also wanted to be the one to have a good time with her. He turned back to Cat who either didn't notice he was watching Felicity or she didn't care, honestly he couldn't tell. She was a fun girl though and could move on the dance floor. He liked the way she moved against him. He kept his hands on her hips, hers how ever traveled quite a bit. The song changed and Cat screamed.

"Barry, it's our song!"

"You mind Lis?"

"No, go ahead."

Barry let go of Felicity and grabbed Cat's hand. Felicity took 2 steps over to Oliver. She had been watching him. She was having so fun with Barry she always did, there was no doubt Barry could move. But, so could Cat. Felicity didn't know why she was having these feeling watching Cat's hands move all over Oliver's body. It's not like she had any claim on him. She noticed Oliver was keeping his hands firmly planted on Cat's hips, even so she didn't like them there.

Felicity took two steps to where Cat left Oliver standing.

"Hey, there." What the hell, hey there, really!

"Hey, I got ditched"

"Yeah, they do that."

"I see, want to stand in for her?"

Stand in for Cat? No thank you.

"No"

Oliver looked like someone had kicked him, felt like it as well.

"But, I will dance with you, but I'm not a stand in."

"No, Felicity you defiantly are not a stand in."

Oliver grabbed her and spun her around so she was right up against him. He was going to have to concentrate extremely hard to not get overly excited with her so close. And dear god, she was moving her hips. Oliver again planted his hands on her hips, Felicity seemed to like them there since she had covered his hands with hers.

Behind her she could feel Oliver's breath hitch and his heart beat was faster than it had been when they were just talking, although they were moving more now than they were then, maybe it was just that. Sigh, she had such a hard time reading Oliver. His hands were on her hips, her hips felt like they were on fire from his touch. She wanted him to move them, to touch her anywhere else. She had placed her hands on top of his, she wasn't sure she should be thinking of him this way, but she was pretty sure she shouldn't touch him the way Cat had been. She wanted to though. She wanted to run her hands all over his body.

Screw it, Oliver thought and that's when she felt his right hand slip from its place on her hip and travel across her stomach, pulling her closer and holding onto her like his life depended on it. Felicity leaned back into him and they swayed with the song. She let her hand rub his arm, and the other around his neck.

Cat nudged Barry, "Look" She said

"Well, well looks like I owe you 20 bucks."

"Yup, told ya, I'm never wrong about these things."

The song ended and it was like they had been pulled out of a trance. Oliver held Felicity in place as she slowly returned her hands to herself and stood upright where she had been leaning into Oliver. He held her hand and turned her to him.

"Felicity, I really enjoyed dancing with you." He looked at her, eyes were slightly glassed over, no doubt from the shots and wine she had drank, he wondered just how drunk she was.

"Me, too Ollie." She cringed

"I promise to never call you that again, if you promise to forget that I called you that now."

"I will accept those terms" Oliver said with a laugh.

"I like that sound." Felicity told him as they made their way back to the VIP section.

"What sound."

"You, laughing, I like it."

When the returned to the VIP section Sara was still there as was her girl friend. Sara didn't look pleased at all.

"Hey, you ok?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah, no, yes, I don't know. I want to stay out and be here with Felicity, but that girl right there is a pretty big deal to me as well and she isn't feeling well. I need to take her home." Sara was truly torn.

"Sara, I'm sure if you tell Felicity the truth she will understand."

"I'm her ride Ollie, if I leave she will need to leave. I don't want to cut her night short.

"I'll make sure she gets home. I got her here remember, I think I can get her home."

Oliver was sure he was going to be the one driving her home anyway, so there was no need for Sara to feel bad over this.

"OK, but no funny business, and you have to bring her over to get her car tomorrow. Or she is taking a cab. Apparently you hate them now." Sara said with a wink.

Sara went over to explain to Felicity why she was leaving and that Oliver was going to see to her getting home. Felicity like Oliver assumed he would be getting her home all along. Sara said her good byes and headed to the offices to tell Laurel and Tommy bye. On her way she was stopped by Barry who updated her on the dance floor bets and winnings. She just shook her head and laughed.

When Barry and Cat got back up from dancing and talking with Sara they both went to Felicity. Talked about her new job, while they drank wine. Oliver just sat and watched her, while throwing in a few strategically placed hums, and a ' _really_ ' in the conversation every now and again. Before they realized the time, Tommy had come back and was telling them the bar would be calling for last call soon. Oliver couldn't believe he had stayed out so late. It had been a really long time since he had done this. Felicity, was shocked as well. They skipped last call, all agreeing they had, had enough drinks for the night. She said goodbye to Barry and Cat, while Oliver called Dig.

"Diggle, it's Oliver man where are you? Felicity and I are ready."

When he hung up he was wearing his signature scowl on his face.

"Everything ok?" Felicity was concerned. He had been happy just moments before.

"Yeah, Dig's just not answering." Where was he

"Well, if he's not here in 10 minutes we need to get a cab. Otherwise they will be all gone and we will be walking." Felicity didn't want to walk in these heals.

"I don't like cabs."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. I don't think you want to walk me home in these heals either though."

Oliver looked at her and then at her feet, She'd never make it was his only thought.

"Ok, lets go outside and see if he's out there. If he's not I'll pick us a cab." He better be out there, Oliver thought as he placed his hand on the small of Felicity's back and lead her out of the club.

Felicity was very aware of the placement of Oliver's hands all night. She couldn't make her mind just let things flow. Tonight was nice, but he was her boss, there were lines and she couldn't tell if they had crossed one or two or four. Maybe it was all in here head. Maybe it wasn't bad to want to jump your boss. This was all so confusing and she really wanted to turn off and enjoy her time out. For a few minutes she had when they were dancing, but when the song ended, he mind turned back on.

"Felicity, Dig's here." Oliver said pulling her out of her own thoughts.

Oliver opened the door and Felicity slid in, he slid in beside her, and shut the door. When he looked at her she was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of the relief that crossed your face when Dig showed up and you realized we wouldn't have to get in the big bad cab." Felicity teased him.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at her.

"Dig, Where you been man?"

"Sorry Oliver, I wasn't far, but when you called my phone went dead when I tried to answer it, I knew it was you, I decided to just head over. Figured you guys were ready."

"Thanks, Dig. We will replace your broken charger in the morning." Oliver should have done that today.. Yesterday seeing as it was 2am.

"Yes, Oliver was about to have a melt down at just the thought of getting into a cab."

Diggle just chuckled, knowing it wasn't the thought of him getting into the cab, but Felicity getting in the cab that was giving Oliver that melt down.

"Where to?"

"You can drop us at Felicity's house." Oliver answered

"Yes Sir." Dig said with a smile.

Felicity's head snapped to Oliver when he said " _us at Felicity's"._ What was he thinking. How did he see this night going. Oliver was looking straight at her. What was she thinking? He reached up and pushed a fallen strand of hair from her face, then ran his finger across her jaw. It made Felicity shiver.

"Oliver"

"Yeah?"

"I... I um... I'm really looking forward to that smoothie in the morning."

Oliver dropped his hand and chuckled.

"Oh really, so it helped then?"

"Yes, it did."

"Good"

They were quite the rest of the way home. Oliver had found her fingers and was rubbing them. Felicity was too scared to say anything. Only two things would come from her saying something. One he would pull his hand away or two she'd babble and at the moment she wasn't sure what would be worse. So she sat there watching his hand play with her fingers, her head resting on his shoulder, taking in the feel and smell of him. It was a fact that Oliver Queen was the best smelling man in history.

"Felicity we're here." Oliver once again pulled her from her thoughts

Oliver got out and helped her out of the car, she only stumbled a little. It was not lost on her that this was the second night in a row he was dropping her off half drunk. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, so she filed it away for later. They were half way to the door when Felicity stopped.

"Oliver, I um.. Well, Dig just left and I still haven't gotten my car, how are you, I mean you don't like cabs so."

"Felicity, my bike is here."

OH MY GOSH, She had forgotten about his bike and she just tripped over her words about how he was getting home. She completely read this whole thing wrong, how could she have been so stupid? There was nothing going on between her and Oliver, he had been nothing, but nice and here she was thinking he was wanting to have sex with her. Great, She wondered if this could possible get any more uncomfortable and embarrassing for her.

"Oh, yeah right, oh course." Felicity was blushing. Hoping the darkness was hiding it.

They reached her door, she pulled her keys from her clutch. Oliver was standing so close she could feel his breath on her. She dropped her keys. Frack.

She was about to bend down to get them when Oliver stopped her. He kept a hand on her waist and squatted down to get them. How in the hell is he making picking up my keys sexy. Damn that man.

"I got them" Oliver said with a smile and a wink.

She had a funny feeling she had said something out loud, but Oliver wasn't commenting on it and she wasn't going to either.

"Thank you" Felicity said as he unlocked her door for her.

"Do you want to come in?" Felicity asked, she was slightly slurring and bit her lip to stop herself.

"Maybe another time, when you haven't had this much to drink." Oliver wanted nothing else than to go into her apartment with her, but not like this. He wanted her sober.

"Oh ok, Well good night then."

Yup completely misread this whole night.

"Felicity, you are an amazing women."

"Thank you." Pity I do not need pity

"It's not pity. I mean it."

Crap she needed to get that under control.

Oliver moved closer to her and placed a hand on her right cheek and his lips on her left.

"I'll see you in a little while. I will bring you your smoothie at 9am. It works better the earlier you drink it."

She could hardly move, having him so close was killing her.

"Ok, that sounds nice. See you then"

She went into her apartment, closed and locked the door. Oliver didn't leave until he got heard the door lock. He walked to his bike and headed home. Tomorrow he would bring her a smoothie and talk to her. Tell her there is not escort for him to give her, that he doesn't hire his dates, he would tell her that he would however like to take her out on a real date. Maybe she wouldn't be too mad and maybe in 7 weeks, he would be sitting beside her as she flew to Vegas. Just maybe.


	10. Chapter 9

There was something about mornings, that Oliver loved. He always had, his mother had said he was always the first one up when he was a baby. All that had stopped when he was a teen, sleeping until one or two in the afternoon, but now that he was an adult he enjoyed the mornings again. He had made their smoothies when he got home last night, put them in the fridge for this morning. He'd gotten to bed around 3:30. He saw his car parked in it's place and knew Dig had also made it home. This set up they had was quite nice Oliver was in the Penthouse of the building while Dig was on the 5th floor. Originally Dig had lived in one of Oliver's four bedrooms, but as much as they enjoyed each other's company living together was just not in the cards. Living in the same building was the next best thing.

Oliver drank his smoothie at 6am, the sooner the better really. Tommy had helped him come up with it, they use to keep them frozen and ready the thaw. When he made the first one for Felicity it was the first time he had made them in years. Oliver was nervous to have this talk with Felicity today. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him. He was really hoping she wouldn't kick him out.

At 7am Oliver turned on the news to keep up with the world around him, he walked into the kitchen to return his cup to the sink, that's when he heard it. His name on the news.

 _"Former playboy billionaire Oliver Queen, stepped out on the town last night. It's rare that he's been seen out at the clubs since his return home to Star city, five years ago. We've seen him at charity events and on the red carpet, we've seen him takeover his family's company, but these pictures are some we haven't seen of the changed Oliver Queen."_

 _"That's right Matt, we were surprised to see Mr. Queen at Verdant, a club ran by Tommy Merlyn, son of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn. But as you can see here he is getting_ out _his car."_

 _"Who do you think the blond women is with him?"_

 _"Not sure, her identity hasn't been released, but we have contacted Mr. Queen's PR for a statement. Our source at Verdant last night says he was with the blond, drinking and dancing. They arrived together and left together. Whoever she is, she seems to have the famous Oliver Queen under her spell."_

 _NO, no, no._ This could not be happening. Why did people still care what he was doing? He needed to get to Felicity before she heard any of this from anyone else. There were pictures of them getting out of the car, drinking, dancing, holding hands, there was one of that had a caption that said they were kissing, but they weren't. Oliver remembered that moment, he had leaned in to tell her something, the shot looked like they were kissing though. He threw on his clothes, grabbed Felicity's smoothie and headed for the door. While waiting on the elevator Oliver called his PR back, she had left two voice mails that morning.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Jess, I saw you called, what can I do for you?"

"Have you saw the news, been on Facebook or Twitter today?"

"Yes, I saw."

"Do you want me to release a statement?"

"No comment, would be a good one."

His PR sighed. "Oliver, you know someone is going to recognize her and release her name. You know its better if it comes from us than them."

"I know, I am going to see her now, I'll let you know what we decide."

"Ok, I'll be waiting on your call."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Oliver."

This was worse than he thought, if PR wanted a statement then the media was calling already. He needed to get to Felicity before she saw any of this.

What was that noise. Uggghh... Felicity rolled over and looked at her clock, 8am.

 **Bam.. Bam... Bam...**

No, go away. Who the hell was at her door. Sigh.

"OK, OK I'm up, I'm coming. Keep your damn pants on!"

Felicity slung open the door.

"WHAT!? Oliver, I um. What are you doing here?"

Felicity was half dressed, and a mess. This is just great, this was not what she wanted Oliver to see when he got here this morning.

"I come baring gifts." Oliver said holding the smoothie out to her.

"Thanks, I um... come in. I will be back in a moment."

Felicity turned and went back to her bed room, she caught a look at her self and groaned. Seriously, sigh. OK Felicity, calm down he didn't run away, get some clothes on and brush your hair. When she went back out to the living room, Oliver had poured her smoothie into a glass, and was sitting at the bar in her kitchen.

"Thought you were coming a little later."

Oliver looked at her, she was so beautiful and didn't even know it.

"Yes, I was. Felicity have you looked at your computer, email, social media today?"

"No, Why?"

Felicity had grabbed her smoothie. Ah, it was better than last time.

"I need you to sit down." How am I going to tell her she is all over the gossip pages.

Felicity was about to sit across from Oliver when her phone buzzed.

"Oh, that's my phone, hang tight."

"NO" Oliver yelled

Felicity looked at him and raised her eye brows.

"Why, not Oliver. What's going on?"

Oliver sighed ok here goes nothing. At least Felicity sat down.

"When I turned on the TV this morning to watch the news, we were on it. The Social happenings of Star City, is about us, about last night."

Felicity was looking at Oliver, not saying anything. What the hell was he talking about.

"Why would they be talking about us? I don't understand."

"Sigh, there are pictures of us, a lot of them. The press could always look to me for a good story, until I went away. When I came back, they expected the same thing, when they didn't get it, they made some stuff up, but eventually they left me alone. I guess they were just lying in wait, because as soon as I stepped out of the car last night, there were pictures being taken. I don't know who took them. The press doesn't know who you are, but they are looking for information. They will learn your name and they will release it. It will go over better if we release a statement. I need to know what you want me to do."

Felicity's head was spinning, she was on the social radar. Somewhere she had never been. She had expected it when she was dating and living with Ray, but then he was so carful, he had even said it was for her to protect her. Oh, how wrong she had been.

"So, um... The Press, thinks that you, and me are um. together. Like a couple? Or they think we hooked up."

"They don't know what they think yet. It's going to depend on what our statement says, and if we release one."

"I see."

This was freaking scary.

"I'm sorry Felicity, if I would have known."

"Oliver?" Felicity interrupted.

"Yes," Oliver was hoping she wasn't going to yell at him.

"Did you contact your non-porn escort?"

Wow, Oliver couldn't believe she wanted to talk about this now, but he guessed this was as good a time as any.

"No, I have actually never hired a date."

He looked at her and waited, she was not speaking. She was drinking the last of her smoothie, looking at a spot on the wall. He turned to look at it to see if there was something there. There wasn't.

Well, he lied. But, she knew that. Sara had assumed he hired dates and from what she could tell Oliver was a lonely person, he probably needed that night as Sara's as much as she needed an escort. Now because of last night the social elite along with TMZ thought they were a thing. Ha, Felicity Smoak a thing with Oliver Queen.

That gave her an idea.

"Mr. Queen" Felicity started "I have another deal for you."

"I'm Listening Ms. Smoak." He could play this game with her.

"These are the terms. **One**. We release a statement. **Two,** The statement will say we have been in seeing each other for 3 weeks and decided to step out as a couple for the first time last night. **Three,** you will go with me to Vegas and be my escort. Since most of the people who will be there will see the press release. **Four.** You never lie to me again."

Oliver looked at her like she had lost it at first. But then it made since. Everyone was going to think she was involved with him and he didn't have an alternative. He had thought last night that he was going to offer to go with her. What the hell.

"OK, but. I need to add something on there."

"Ok."

"Sara and Dig are the only people allowed to know its not real, everyone else can think last night was a real date. I need you to go with me to a Family thing. In August. We can decide when to brake up after that."

"I'll agree to it, but Barry and Cat aren't going to believe me. They helped me move inhere. Telling them that we met and have been seeing each other only a week after I moved in and before Ray even knew, is not like me. But, I'll tell them it's complicated. What's your family thing?"

"Will they say anything?" Oliver just needed to be sure. "My family thing, it a party, I've been back six years in August.

"No, they wont." Felicity thought for a moment about his family thing, his 6 year party. "wow six years huh, that's good. you throw a party every year?"

"Yeah, my mom does actually."

"OK, I'll go, and we can decide a brake up later, but it will be your fault."

"Oh, there is doubt it will, be."


	11. Chapter 10

Oliver couldn't believe Felicity was the one to come up with him going with her. He was sure she was going to yell and then kick him out, but she didn't. They had talked while she drank her smoothie, then he left so she could call her mom and shower, he was going to call Sara and his PR Jess, and his mother.

The conversation with Felicity's mom went better than expected, she told her that the guy she was dating was somewhat of a big deal in social circles, that TMZ was doing a feature on him and that there were pictures of her in it. Her mother had assumed that they were nude photos, Felicity had set her mother straight, but not before being completely embarrassed, with her mother telling her that actually taking some photos would help spice things up. The last thing Felicity wanted to think about was spicing things up with Oliver. She felt hot enough when he was around and there was nothing even going on with them. Well, as far as she knew there wasn't. She was attracted to him, he was really nice to her, but she didn't know if they were crossing a line. However, with their fake relationship being all out in the open, any line of employee/ employer was assumed crossed by everyone anyway. Who, was she kidding. She could daydream and fantasize about Oliver Queen as much as she wanted, but he would never see her that way. Even if he flirts, laughs with her, and holds her hand, that's what he does because that's who he is. Come on Felicity, remember this is not real, don't get your heart broken over a guy that is faking it with you.

Oliver's conversations didn't go as well as Felicity's had. Sara was angry, asked him if he was having sex with Felicity. He assured him he was not. Sara told him he better not hurt her, that Felicity was easily hurt, despite the way she is may seem, she was actually tender hearted. His mother was very concerned about how this would look with her just becoming the head of IT, Oliver assured her that the IT department was managed by Walter and that there was a three person agreement to give her that promotion. Oliver in fact had not mentioned her name at all. It was Walter who brought her to the board. Jess, was surprised that they were releasing that they were in a relationship. She figured he would go with the standard her name is this and we were out having a good time line. She wasn't sure if she was proud or disappointed. Either way she released the statement and it was sure to be on E.T., TMZ and Hollywood Access for sure. She could see it ending up on all social media sites as well as in a few grocery store magazines by the end of the week as well. " ** _Oliver Queen the most eligible bachelor in Star City, is taken. Linked to the Head of IT at QC, Felicity Smoak."_**

The rest of Saturday Felicity had talked to Barry and Cat telling them she was in a relationship with Oliver. She hated to lie to them. Especially when she herself put such a huge status on being honest. She reminded herself that the only people she was hurting by lying was possibly herself. As much as she tried not to, she liked Oliver. The real him, and she had to hide it. She wasn't good at it, she was going to try though.

Felicity had thought of going to get her car, but when she called Sara, she had told Felicity that Oliver had come and gotten her car. When she went to look outside sure enough, her car was there. She didn't know how he'd done it but she was sure glad he did. She needed to the grocery store to stock up, and then picked what she would watch on Netflix. She had just taken her dinner out of the oven and sat it on the tray and was about to press start on her show when her phone binged. It was Oliver.

 _"Hey, wa u doin?"_ Oliver had an art to texting

" _Oliver, I can decode almost anything, however I don't find decoding text messages all that fun."_

 _"Sorry."_

Why did I do that. Really Felicity, come on he was just texting you.

" _No, no Its fine I was just about to eat dinner. What about you?"_

Oliver was sure something was now wrong and he had done something to make her angry with him.

 _"I just ate."_

Now he was going to be short with her... Wonderful, great Job.

" _Oh, ok. You have a good day."_

 _"I did, I didn't mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you wanted to get to know me better?"_

What? Of course I wanted to know him better, why wouldn't she? Did this mean he wanted to get to know her as well? It must.

 _"Ok, that actually sounds kind of fun. What do you like to do? We could go do that tomorrow and talk."_

Oliver was so stupid. Yeah, she sounds so excited about getting to know you Queen. Why did you choose the only girl in the city that is not turned on by you and dazzled by your charm?

 _"Yeah, we could go bowling, or just out to dinner. We need to get our story straight for your reunion."_

Shit! There is was, the reason he wanted to get together with her. The reason he wanted to spend anytime with her. The reunion.

" _Oh,"_

Was she disappointed? She sounded disappointed.

" _So, you will go on a date with me tomorrow?"_ Please say yes Felicity.

Felicity had no idea if this was a real date or not, she needed to make things clear, she'd have to ask him. Not now, not in a text.

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'll pick you up at 7, if that's ok."_

 _"Sounds perfect Oliver, I'll see you tomorrow"_

 _"See you tomorrow."_

Felicity had finished dinner with her texting with Oliver. She decided to check her email instead of watching Netflix. When she saw a message from Abby. Her weekly update. It was simple enough, she didn't see the need for a weekly update. She did read them, just in case something had changed. so far it was all the same.

She had decided with Oliver not to watch the any social news. She didn't want to hear what people were saying about her. However, the thoughts were probably worse that what they were actually saying. Plus shouldn't she be prepared for what was out there. To defend her herself. That's what she told herself when she turned on Hollywood Access. They weren't the first story, but with every commercial brake the promise of the story and a picture of Oliver was plastered on the TV. Then there they were, on the screen, coming out of the car.

 ** _"Heart throb and former playboy, Oliver Queen, stepped out on the town last night. It's rare we see him out, unless its for a work function. Even then its been all work and no play for Mr. Queen, since he was rescued from an island almost six years ago."_**

 ** _"That's true Kelly, Mr. Queen has kept his personal life very close to him these past six years. But, these pictures were taken last night and Verdant, a night club owned by Tommy Merlyn, son of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn."_**

 ** _"Yes, Mark Mr. Merlyn was Mr. Queen's partner in crime, back before the accident. Mr. Merlyn while owning the night club, has married long term girl friend Laurel Lance."_**

 ** _"But, back to last night. Hollywood Access contacted Mr. Queen's PR for comment and were originally told no comment, however just a few hours ago, we were received a formal press released statement from Mr. Queen's rep."_**

 ** _It is true, Mr. Oliver Queen was seen out on the town last night a Verdant. Mr. Queen was there to celebrate his new girlfriend's promotion. Ms. Felicity Smoak. Ms. Smoak, was hired by QC as an IT analyst six years ago. She has now been promoted to the Head of the IT department. The Queen Family, wishes to formally disclose that per the company's by-laws the CEO does not promote any employee. Ms. Smoak was promoted by the special promotion board, and approved by the CFO, Mr. Walter Steal. Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak's Relationship is new and they would like ask for some privacy while their relationship is in the beginning stages._**

 ** _"Well, Mark it seems this Felicity Smoak has captured the most eligible bachelor in Star City. have we learned much about Ms. Smoak?"_**

 ** _"No, Kelly only a few details. Ms. Smoak graduated high school at 17, she grew up in Vegas. Went to MIT graduated at 19. Did a two year internship at Star Labs, then landed the job at QC. There wasn't much else we could find, but we are still looking. Whoever his girl is, she sure has Mr. Queens, full attention."_**

That was when they showed the pictures, some she had not seen. Pictures of them dancing, of her hands holding on to him and his wrapped around her. They looked like a couple. They looked like they were falling for each other. They were smiling. They looked happy. Damn, how Felicity wished any part of that was the truth.


	12. Chapter 11

Oliver turned off his TV, well that's that. He's now in a relationship with Felicity Smoak. He wasn't exactly sure how this had happened, but none the less it had. He realized he didn't know much about Felicity himself. He knew she had graduated from MIT at 19. Star Labs for two, that means she was hired at QC when she was 21. That's a big job for some one so young. Six years, so that makes her 27 now. Two years younger than Oliver himself.

Sunday morning, Oliver took him morning run through the same paths he always had. He had been running in the gym, but something about today made him want to run outside. Spring was in full swing, it was warm outside, but not overly hot. There was little that could clear his head the way an early morning run could. He needed to stop neglecting this side of life. The side that was carefree and normal. Well as normal as could be.

The moment he stepped out of his building there were cameras flashing in his face screaming questions at him. He ducked his head and ran. Some of the reporters ran along with for a block or so, but eventually he was alone. He wondered if Felicity would have the same process this morning, he hoped she could handle this, and reach out if she couldn't.

Felicity woke up Sunday morning refreshed and ready to start the day. The weekend had taken a lot out of her. She had been able to get a few things done last night. There was still cleaning and laundry to do. She had never been more thankful for choosing a until with a washer/ dryer unit than she was today. She had just started the first load when there was a knock on her door. What is it with people and unannounced visits, now days. This was not the welcomed visit the was Oliver's had been yesterday.

Felicity looked through the peep hole to be faced with a reporter and a camera. Probably TMZ, sigh.

"Go away, I have no comment."

"Ms. Smoak, I'd like a statement about your relationship with Mr. Queen."

"We released a statement yesterday, it was on HA."

"That statement was from Mr. Queen and his family, we'd like one from you and yours."

What, why were they bothering her? Surly they didn't hound Oliver at his door this way.

"Go away, no comment. I'll call the police if you don't go."

"Ms. Smoak, the police will only make us back up to the road. Where we will stay until you come out and give a statement."

No, she couldn't have them just out there. She was also not going out there. She decided to call Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's Felicity." He had her number he knew it was her, ugh why did she have to be so awkward around him.

"Hello, Felicity."

He sounded winded what was he doing?

"Oh, um. where you busy, you sound like you were busy. I can call back, or you could call me when you're finished being busy."

"I'm not busy, just finished a run and a shower so I'm a little out of breath."

" I bet you are" Slipped out of Felicity's mouth.

"What?" Oh that girl's mouth is going to get us both in trouble.

"Nothing, look I called for a reason. TMZ is at my door, they want a statement. They are saying the one you released was from you are your family, not me. They want to hear from me."

"What did you say Felicity?"

"No, comment and to leave, but they say they only have to go to the road and can stay there."

"Sigh, that's true Felicity, but they are harmless. Do you want to release a statement of your own? I can't promise they will leave even if you do. I have them camped out in front of my building."

"What about our date?" How were we suppose to get to know each other if there were always reporters snapping away at them? This relationship would never look real if they didn't know anything about each other.

"I can cook for us." Well, now it's out there. He wasn't planning on asking her over. It kind of just slipped out.

"At your place?" Was she comfortable going there? She'd for sure be safe.

"Yes, here." Come on say yes.

"OK, I could come around 7."

"Do you want me to send Dig to get you?"

"Do you think he'd mine? It would actually make me feel better."

"He won't mine. How about I send him at 6 and you can help set the table before dinner?"

Felicity laughed

"Yes, sounds good, and we can also talk about releasing my own statement."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

"See you soon Oliver."

Oliver's place, well that's new. Felicity wasn't sure what she should even do, should she bring something? What should she wear? Why did things with Oliver have to be so dang complicated all the time. Sigh, Sara will know what to do. She decided against calling so she texted her.

"Hey Sara, you busy?"

"Not really, what's up?" This is about Oliver I know it is. Felicity doesn't text me on Sundays unless it's about a guy.

"I need your help, I know Oliver told you about our arrangement. We had plans to go to dinner or something tonight. We need to get to know one another to pass him as a loving boyfriend at the reunion. But, the reporters found out where I live and so, I am just going to go to his place instead." wow that's a long text. Maybe I should have called her.

"Ok, why do you need my help. You have your car right?" I swear if he hurts her I will kill him. Sara was not happy about any of this.

"Yes, I have my car. I don't know what to wear. It was easier when we were going out."

"A Condom" Sara typed and sent it before she had time to rethink her answer, because Felicity was going to Oliver's place and there were to be alone, she was going to need a condom, maybe more than one. She had seen Oliver talk the panties off just about any girl he wanted to.

"SARA" Text yell.

"What? I'm being honest here. I would also wear something casual, Oliver will either be in jeans or sweats. You don't want to be uncomfortable, all night."

"I will not be there all night. But, thank you, comfortable I can do."

"You're welcome."

"Please, make him wear a condom."

Felicity didn't respond to that text message. There would be no need for condoms. This was not a real date and if it was it would be date number one, so still no need. Wait no it would be date number two the club would have been one. Or, maybe the night at Sara's was like a blind date and the club was date two and this was date three. Three dates in four days. How had she not noticed that until now? Well, still she was not going to have sex with Oliver Queen, even if she found him incredibly hot, she knew he could have anyone he wanted. Felicity Smoak would never be his first choice, and she refused to be anyone's second ever again.

Sara decided to make sure Oliver was not going to be a stiff tonight, while she didn't want the hurting each other, if they were going to do this then Oliver needed not to screw up.

"Ollie, Felicity told me you are having dinner at your place. I told her to dress for comfort. Wear jeans, don't put on a tie please."

Oliver looked at the text twice, Felicity had called Sara for advice on what to wear. Maybe she did see this as a date.

"No problem, wasn't planning on a tie." He was actually.

"I also told her to bring condoms and make you wear them. The world isn't ready for more Queen's just yet."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that so a simple "good planning" and a wink was sent back to her. Was Felicity expecting sex? He really liked this girl, he didn't want to move too fast. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her no if she wanted him either. He was sure this was more like a 2nd date or 1st date really. Even if it was suppose to be fake, everyone has needs. Maybe she was planning on taking care of those needs tonight. That was mostly what he was good for though. Even if he did want her, for more than sex. Yes, she was sexy as hell, but she was also smart and funny and everything anyone could ever want in another person. She was too good for him. If all he could have of her was a few month of a fake relationship and to let her use him to fulfill her needs then he'd take it.


	13. Chapter 12

Silence. And not the comfortable, we don't need to talk we can just sit her silence. No, this is the uncomfortable no one knows what to say, but someone should be saying something silence. Great at this rate Felicity's former classmates would feel sorry for her instead of happy for her.

It had started out good, Diggle picked her up at 6, just like Oliver had said he would. There were a couple of people taking her picture. She was at Oliver's building in 15 minutes. The building reminded her of the one she lived in with Ray. The inside was different and she was thankful for that. The penthouses' were nothing a like. Oliver's taste was much better. He was cooking when, she got there. Bottle of wine in hand. Nothing that was a grand as what Oliver was sure to have already, but he opened it and poured any way. Manners, Felicity thought he has manners. Oliver showed her where the plates were and she set the table, she had also tossed the salad. It was quite, but nice and the conversation was flowing nicely.

Then they had sat to eat.

She was sure neither of them had said a word since sitting down. She had to do something, this was terrible.

Felicity cleared her throat.

"This, is good"

"Thanks" Oliver was nervous. He was never nervous.

"I dye my hair" Well, he needed to know about her, she had to start somewhere.

"What?"

"My hair, it's dark brown, black almost, I needed a change after college. I dye it blond."

"Wow, I would have never known. My hair is its natural color." What the hell Oliver, come on.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

Silence

"Oliver"

"Felicity"

They both started at the same time and then laughed.

"You go" Oliver said.

"Oliver, I am going to be honest with you. I have no idea what I am doing. I told you I am not good at this, people things you know."

"Ok, well lets decided what we need to know about each other."

"Well, you already know about my hair."

Oliver laughed, not the fake laugh he used in public, this laugh didn't come out much. This was the laugh Felicity was falling for.

"That I do, and you mine."

They talked about things easily after that. Favorites mostly, Food, Color, Movie, Tv show, Season. When dinner was done they took the wine and moved into the living room. They played a interesting round of 20 questions. From childhood dreams, to crazy nights in highschool.

One- bottle of wine, that was, all she allowed herself. She had to work in the morning.

"I think I should get going." She didn't want to leave, but she needed to before she did something stupid like kiss him.

"OK, That's probably a good idea, work tomorrow." Oliver didn't want her to leave, but he know she needed to, before he did anything stupid. Like kiss her.

Oliver called Dig and he brought the car out front. Oliver offered to ride with her, but Felicity told him she would be fine. She really wanted to put some distance between herself and Oliver. He did ride the elevator with her, and walked her to the car. When she saw that most of the reporters had gone, she was relived. Oliver was holding her hand and she was sure her heart was beating at an abnormal pace, she had to remind herself this was a game. He opened the door for her, and kissed the top of her head, and then she was gone. He's was not sure what had come over him, he missed her and she had just left. His apartment felt empty. 4 days he had known this girl for 4 days, and he was already a complete goner.

When Dig dropped Felicity off, the street was clear. What had happened that made them all leave? Not that she missed them, but they had said they wouldn't leave. Her and Oliver hadn't really talked about a statement. Just that he would get with his PR and release something simple that mimicked his own statement. They hadn't actually called her. Oh, well thought Felicity, at least I can get some sleep and get to work tomorrow with out their hassle. Work, tomorrow was the first day of her new job. She was sure there would be talk that she got the job, because she was sleeping with the boss. That's not why though and she knew the truth and that was all that mattered. Felicity, programmed her coffee pot for 6am, and the alarm for 615. She plugged in her phone and tablet. Crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Oliver couldn't sleep, the last of people out side his and Felicity's apartments was concerning. They would have only left if they had something better to report. He just hoped that whatever that something else was didn't have anything to do with him.

Felicity smelled the coffee before she heard the alarm. She wasn't the best morning person, she showed drank her coffee and got ready for work. Pulling her car into her new parking spot that came with her new job. She felt eyes on her, just like she had when Jason was fired. She thought it was because of her link to Oliver, but when she got to her office she saw why. In her office there was flowers, a huge arrangement on the middle of her desk, and a smaller on, but still big, on sitting on the book shelf. Who delivers flowers before 8am she wondered. She walked to the smaller of the two arrangements, not that either could be called small, and pulled out the card.

 ** _Congratulations on your promotion,  
Mr. Oliver Queen_**

Wow, that's very. impersonal, Felicity thought. She didn't really know what to think about that card. She wasn't expecting flowers from him at all, but that card left her uneasy. On to the second arrangement.

 ** _Felicity, I am so proud of you, you've worked hard for this, enjoy it. I'd like to take you out to celebrate. Yours always, Ray._**

Why could Ray not leave her alone. He had never sent her flowers before, ever. Why was he doing this now. Se decided to take a picture of both of them and send them to Sara, the caption was what the card said. Felicity was confused by Ray, confused by Oliver. Maybe she should have just went to the reunion by her self. Too late now. What had she gotten herself into.

Work was slow, Felicity expected there to be more to do. It seemed the higher you go, the more you get paid and the less you actually do. it gave her a lot of time to think. So much thinking. By the end of the day she had things figured out. One Ray, was an asshole who wanted only what he could not have. What he had lost. At the moment that was her. Felicity had expected this actually, she just expected it immediately not this delayed reaction. She bet it has a lt to do with Oliver as well, and their supposed relationship. When Sara had gotten back to Felicity, they agreed this was what Ray's problem was.

As for Oliver's Flowers and card. Well, the girls only came up with they were very professional. Maybe he had just wanted to be professional. If that was true she understood. Kind of." Why did it sting then?

Felicity decided not to acknowledge either one of them and see what happens. She knew if she called or texted Ray he would see it as an in, as a way to get back into her life. Oliver's well, honestly she didn't know how to respond to his, so she thought it was best she didn't respond at all.

Monday turned into Tuesday, Tuesday to Wednesday, Wednesday to Thursday and Thursday to Friday. Felicity had never been happier to see a weekend before in her life.

Oliver was completely confused. He had messed up, he knew that. What he had done though he didn't know. He thought the weekend had went well enough. He had kept his hands to himself, mostly. Was that the problem? Did she want more? Was she expecting more from him? He had called Sara who told him he should talk to Felicity. He had tried, she just kept saying she was busy. So here it was Friday and he had only exchanged a few text messages with her. He decided to do the only thing he know would make her talk to him.

Felicity phone buzzed

"Ms. Smoak, I have Mr. Queen's EA on the line for you."

Of course, leaving without talking to him was too good for true.

"OK, Send it through."

"This is Ms. Smoak"

"Hi Ms. Smoak. Mr. Queen would like to see you at your earliest convenience."

Oh my earliest convenience huh, ok.

"Let's see I have a 2:30 next Tuesday."

"Oh, um Ms. Smoak may I place you on hold a moment."

"Sure"

Felicity was hoping the EA would take the Tuesday and be done. Apparently not.

"Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen needs to see you today."

"Well, that's not very convenient for me. I could do a 5:30 though."

"Mr. Queen, will see you at 5:30"

"Ok, thank you."

She had chosen 5:30 because she knew he liked to leave at 4 on Fridays, she was wanting to get out of there a little early as well, but it was worth it to make him stay late.

Tuesday, she wanted me meet Tuesday. Wow, he had to find out what he had done. Her, second offer was 5:30. She knew he liked to leave earlier than that. He also knew that most the company would be gone. He decided to let his EA go at 4:30. There was no reason for her to stay, all he had was the one meeting with Felicity. For that he had a plan, and his EA wasn't needed for it.

At 5:30 on the dot the elevator opened, to Felicity's surprise it was Oliver that was waiting on her. She hesitated, but stepped off the elevator, passed Oliver with out a word and walked into his office. Alright Felicity, be work Ms. Smoak. Do not be rambling Felicity right now. Oliver walked in a few steps behind her and shut the door.

"Felicity." Oliver started

"Mr. Queen, what can I help you with today?" Felicity interrupted her as soon as he said her name.

"I want you to tell me what I did. I can't fix it if I don't know what I did, Felicity."

"Oliver, if you don't think anything you've done is or could be seen as wrong, then there is nothing to talk about."

Oliver crossed the room, took her face in his hands and slammed his lips to hers.

Felicity didn't kiss him back. She pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't come up here to be harassed. You send me flowers, signed Mr. Queen, text me like I'm a friend and then call me up here and what expect sex? I don't know what kind of person you think I am, but you need to check yourself. Mr. Queen, not everyone is willing to drop their panties for you."

Flowers? He sent her flowers? When, did he. Oh, he ordered those the day she was promoted and before he knew her at all. They were delivered Monday.

"Felicity, I sent those flowers last week, before I knew you at all, they weren't from Oliver, they were from Mr. Queen the boss. The text messages, I was trying to figure you out, you were being weird, and the kiss. I um. Ok don't be mad. I thought you were mad at me because I didn't try to have sex with you Sunday."

Felicity wanted to laugh.

"Why would I be mad at you for not trying to have sex with me?"

"Well, you would be surprised at what women want from me. To be honest I don't see what you are getting out of this. You are smart, funny, a great friend, caring and kind. I'm not those things, I don't know why you would want to be around me. I figured you needed a release. Everyone has needs, I wasn't meeting them, so you were mad."

Felicity looked at him, at this man who thought all these good things about her, yet thought so little of himself, and apparently that she would one be mad about not having sex, and two would use him for sex. She stepped closer to him.

"Oliver, thank you, for the complements even if half of them are not true. I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions about the flower card. It was a little cold and I was taken back by it. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got. Also, as attractive as I find you, I am not nor have I ever used anyone for sex."

Felicity was standing as close to him as she could without being pressed against him. He was looking at her taking it all in. Her lips parted and he wanted to kiss her.

"Felicity, can I kiss you."

"Yes."

This kiss was different, it wasn't hard or full of need, it wasn't about need, it was about showing understanding, and caring. It was soft, it was slow, and it was quick. This time Felicity had kissed him back. When he pulled back she followed him and wrapped her arms around him, he placed his hand on her hips. She didn't want to deepen the kiss she just wanted it to last longer.

When she pulled away he rested his head on hers.

"Let's make a deal. If you are confused, talk to me. And I will do the same."

"Deal Mr. Queen."


	14. Chapter 13

Felicity and Oliver spent the weekend apart, she had plans to go see Barry since his visit was short last week. She also just wanted to get out of Star City, and away from everything. The weekend was quite and the exact opposite of last weekend. Felicity was overly excited about the ablity to do nothing for two days. Saturday was great. Barry and Felicity had a Harry Potter day, only moving off the couch when the need for food demanded it. Sunday however they decided they should get out, and get coffee.

Sitting at the coffee shop, Felicity spotted a man that looked familer, but she couldn't place him. She decided to ignore him, figured he was someone who she went to college with. She enjoyed Barry's company, and wished they lived in the same town so they could hang out more. Just when she was about to tell Barry how he should move closer to her, she remembered the man. She remembered where she had seen him before. He had been outside her house a week ago. He had been snapping pictures of her.

"Barry, I think we need to go." Felicity wasn't sure what was going on, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Why, we haven't even finished our coffee?"

"There is a man over there, he is apart of the media and was outside my home last week, I am not sure how he knew I was here, but I'm sure this isn't going to go well."

"Oh, yeah I saw the papers. We can go." Barry felt bad for her. She just wanted to be normal and no one was giving her the chance.

Felicity stood up to leave, when she did she bumped into something, or someone. Her coffee was now all over her and whoever she spilled it on. When she looked up and started to appoligize, she stopped as soon as she had started. What the hell was Ray Palmer doing here.

Then she remembered, the girl he was still seeing when he started seeing her lived there. Sigh, this was not going to be good.

"Felicity, hi I'm sorry, let me get you another coffee."

"NO, we were leaving. There is no need." Felicity just wanted to get out of there.

"Come on Felicity, don't be this way."

Felicity looked at Barry silently pleading with him to help her.

Barry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um we were headed out. I got a call just before and need to go." Barry was bad at making things up.

"Mr. Allen, How are you today?" Barry ha met Ray a few times, but he never trusted him, and hated Felicity dating him.

"I'm well, thank you. We really must be going."

"Felicity, are you sure you won't stay? I can drop you anywhere you want to go. If you stay."

"No Ray, like Barry said we both really need to get going."

"Right, well next time maybe" Ray stepped forward and put his arms around Felicity and pulled her into a hug.

"Next time then. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

Felicity use to feel safe when Ray pulled her to him. Today though all she felt was disgust. She needed a shower now, and her day had gone to crap. Barry was great at cheering her up and she decided to take a train that was 2 hours later than originally planned so that she could have dinner with him and Cat. When she got to the train station in Star City, Dig was waiting on her. She had planned for Sara to pick her up.

"Ms. Smoak, how was your trip?"

"It was good, thank you. Is Oliver here?" Felicity didn't know if she wanted him there or not.

"No, I'm afraid he was called away. He had planned on being here."

"Right, ok thanks for picking me up anyway."

"It's no problem."

Felicity arrived home in time to watch the 11pm news. Things had been quite, there was a time when parts of Star City was crippled with crim. That wasn't the case anymore. Felicity knew it was in part because of Oliver. When he came back he cleaned things up. He poured money into a free clinic that was opened by Tommy's mother. He opened a daycare for single and low income working parents, employed the unemployed single and low income parents to run it, paying them enough to work only there. The cost of the daycare was based on the family's income, those that could pay did, those that could not, did not. He opened a community center for teens to hang out while their parents were working, since their little brothers and sisters were now in daycare, they had time to be with the friends and somewhere safe to do that. There was also people there to help with homework or to just talk to. With more people working, and the kids off the street there was less crime. People were taking pride in where they lived instead of being ashamed. Yet Felicity went back to what Oliver had said before, he still didn't feel good enough. She wanted him to know how special he was. She had no clue how to actually show him. How do you get someone to believe in themselves? She didn't have anyone to ask either. She was sure Sara would say that Oliver didn't need to know he was wonderful or maybe that yes, he already knew and not to boost him up. As she climbed into bed, she was determined to figure this one out and soon.

Oliver was at first glad Felicity had gone away for the weekend. He had a lot of work to get done. The clinic he was helping, was opening a new department to care for pregnant women. Oliver was convinced if the poorest children were given the best start in life, it would make a difference their whole lives. The new department would open Monday. The weekend would be full of meetings and a ceremony. This was also the Sunday that he had dinner with his mom and sister. He was not ready to put Felicity into that kind of crazy just yet. It was that dinner that made him not be able to pick Felicity up from the train station like he had planned.

Having some time apart also gave Oliver time to think or overthink their kiss. The one he gave her and the one they shared. The one they shared was much different. He had talked to Dig about her. Dig seemed to think slow was the best way to go about this. They had almost been forced into this by the press. Even if he didn't feel pressured, they still didn't make the choice to date all on their own, they were barely even friends. Technically they were fake dating still. In a couple of months they would fake brake up. Except the kiss they shared, felt anything but fake.

Then came Monday. Monday made him rethink the whole weekend. The Early Show, was on in the background as Oliver ate his breakfast. He almost choked when he heard his name.

"Could there be trouble in paradise already for Mr. Oliver Queen? Last week we brought you the news that the most eligible bachelor in Star City was seen out and about with a blond. The next day Mr. Queen released a statement that the blond was in fact his girlfriend, an employee of QC. Felicity Smoak. The pair haven't been seen out again, but Ms. Smoak was seen visiting Mr. Queen. Ms. Smoak was also spotted this weekend, but not with Mr. Queen. No, she was spotted in Central City, with not one but two different men, while Mr. Queen was here in Star City working on the new developments on his free clinic."

"That's right, Anne, it seems Ms. Smoak didn't want to be by his side this weekend. She left Star City late Friday night. A source confirmed that a man by the name of Barry Allen an employee of Star Labs, where Ms. Smoak worked for two years, picked her up at 11pm Friday night."

"She wasn't trying to hide she was staying with him either, Matt, No hotel was ever booked for her. Ms. Smoak stayed both Friday and Saturday nights with Mr. Allen at his apartment.

"Yes, They didn't leave the apartment at all on Saturday. We didn't get a glance at Mr. Allen, but Ms. Smoak was seen leaving the apartment and meeting another man for coffee Sunday."

"Not just any man, Matt, She met with Billionaire Ray Palmer. CEO of Palmer Tech. This is the photo we snapped on the two of them getting close. It's been roumered that the two had an affair last year."

"Anne, I wonder what Mr. Queen thinks about his leading lady being gone for the weekend and stepping out with these men?"

"We've contacted Mr. Queen for a statement on their relationship. We haven't heard back. Believe me as soon as we do there will be an update on our Facebook page."

"The question on everyone's mine this morning is, Did Oliver Queen just get Queened?"

Oliver ran his hands down his face. How the hell did they know where she was going? He knew she was staying with Barry, that was a non-issue. He was sure Barry was in love with Cat and the Cat was the only one who didn't know it. Ray was a different story altogether. Did she really meet him there? Did she want to work things out with him? Did she miss him? Oliver didn't like the look on Ray's face when he was hugging Felicity. He couldn't see Felicity's face.

"Did Oliver Queen get Queened?" Huh, That's a phrase he hadn't heard in a long while, That's what they used when Oliver would step out in public with a new girl, before telling the old girl that she was now the ex. It was someone he had dumped second hand.

Oliver knew he needed to go see Felicity. He needed to talk to her first. His phone was ringing and he was not going to answer it yet. He instead sent Dig a text, and quickly dressed. He was sure she had an idea of what was being said by now. He needed to see her and make her understand before work. So, he was now leaving his house a full 2 hours before he needed to. He was now going to see Felicity and try to explain why they were making her the bad guy in all of this. To reassure her that she was ok and to get some reassurance himself that she was not going to go back to Ray, before he had a chance to show her what she could have with him.


	15. Chapter 14

Felicity was pressed against her bed room door, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair. His hand were all over her, his lips had traveled from her lips to her neck.

"Oliver, bed." Felicity demanded

Oliver looked at her

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK came out of his mouth

"What? Oliver your not making since"

Felicity was suddenly colder than she had been. She could no longer feel his hardness between her thighs. Oliver began to speak again.

"Felicity, are you there, come on time to get up."

Felicity sighed and closed her eyes, she look a deep breath and opened them. A dream, she was dreaming of Oliver Queen doing things to her, no one had ever done before. Making her feel like she had never felt before. She didn't get to finish her dream though and now there was a throb she needed to get rid of.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Was that the door?, Felicity looked at her clock. 640am, who the hell was there so early, and why had her alarm not gone off.

"Felicity. are you in there?" Oliver was beginning to think she wasn't

Oliver was here. His knocking had pulled her from her dream. Why, was he here? Why had he not called first? Now she had to go answer the door freshly out of the bed. Great.

"Coming" Felicity yelled, as she threw on her day robe.

Felicity opened the door, Oliver could tell he had woken her up. He was standing at her door looking at her with messy hair, and no makeup. He couldn't remember ever seeing someone that beautiful before.

"Oliver, you ok?"

"Hmm? What? Yeah I am fine."

"Ha, ok. I asked you what you were doing here so early and you just stared at me."

"Oh, I must have hm. yeah. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on."

"So, why the early visit? I should actually thank you, my alarm didn't go off this morning. I'm afraid I'm already going to be late for work. I'm pretty sure my boss has strict rules about tardiness. I don't want to be punished, I mean disciplined." Great not only was her alarm not working her mouth was on the outs as well.

"I just mean, I don't want to disappoint."

"Felicity, I don't think you could ever be a disappointment." He gave her a smile. She always babbled when she was nervous.

"I was actually thinking, maybe we could talk and go in after lunch for a half day. I had a big working weekend."

"Yes, I heard about that. The clinic, its a wonderful thing you are doing for all those families. I however didn't do any work this weekend. I am not sure taking a half day would be a good idea for me."

"Is this about your boss? I could talk to him for you." Oliver said with a smirk.

"No, its about things I need to do really. My boss is actually a big softy. you just have to know where to push." Felicity needed lessons on how to speak to men. She was sure calling them soft was a bad idea.

"Is that so?" Oliver was smiling.

"Yup." Felicity said popping the P.

Oliver's face turned serious.

"Felicity I came over here to talk to you about something that has happened. I think you should get dressed and have a seat."

Oliver really didn't want her to get dressed, but looking at her half dressed was a distraction and he needed to be focused.

"Alright, well make yourself at home, coffee worked this morning so pour us some and I will be back in a few."

Felicity was more confused than she could ever remember being. Oliver also wanted her to put clothes on, while she didn't want to use him for sex, she most certainly wanted to see if he was as good as her dream had been. Well, what she had of the dream. She was still very much in need of a release. Oh, how she wished she could take advantage of him, but she wasn't that person.

When Felicity returned, Oliver was sitting at her table with a cup of coffee for himself and one for her.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down and took her cup.

"You're welcome." Oliver was trying to decide how to start.

"Felicity, did you watch the news this morning?"

"No, I was asleep," she said as she pointed to where her bed was.

"Right. um. Well, here's the thing. There was a story about us. More about you really. It highlighted your trip to Central City. More actually making assumptions that you were there to see Barry. And, Ray he added."

"I was there to see Barry."

"No, Felicity." Oliver intrupted. "They basically said you were cheating on me with Barry and then that you cheated on Barry with Ray."

"WHAT the actual.. FRACK! I have never in my life cheated! Oliver you have to believe me."

"Felicity calm down. I know you. ok I know Barry a little, I know that's not what you were doing."

Felicity looked at Oliver with wide eyes. Full of something he wasn't quite sure of. So he continued

"This morning they showed you having coffee with Ray, I know you said you were done with him, but if that's what you want I need you to tell me. I know we are fake, but I can't be fake with you while you are being real with someone else." Oliver wanted to add that he didn't want to be fake with her at all. He didn't though. He ended there.

Felicity sat and looked at Oliver, trying to take all of this in. She was on the news, they had pictures and told everyone she was with Barry and Ray this weekend, while also dating Oliver, who she left in Star City. Great she was now a whore. She wanted to go back to being just an IT girl. She didn't know what to say to him. She never thought of how her weekend away would look to others. This was her fault.

"No it's not." Oliver said

Frack she said some of that out loud.

"Oliver, when you said we could take the morning off, can we stretch that to the rest of the day?" Felicity didn't want to leave her house at all.

"Of course, I'll call your boss," Oliver sad with a snicker.

She of course called her, EA and the second in command in the IT department.

After they finished their phone calls, they moved to the living room. It was Felicity's turn to talk.

"I want to explain things, but we both know how I can get when I'm nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous with me."

"Ok" Felicity said but what she was thinking was yeah right.

"I didn't think about what it would look like when I went to see Barry. I made those plans weeks ago, before. Him and Cat only came for the one night last week, they really are my best friends. I even had dinner with Cat, they didn't seem to want to report that part. I stayed with Barry Friday night, Saturday we had a movie day. Sunday we went to get coffee, I saw the man that was outside my house the night I came to your place. We were leaving when I bumped into Ray, when I say bump into, I mean I spilled my coffee on him and me. The picture I saw when I looked at their facebook page was when Ray hugged me goodbye. I didn't want him to touch me at all. It creped me out that his hands we on me.

She saw how her words effected Oliver. He was mad. If this was all fake why would he be mad. He had no rights to her.

"I um. would never, be with someone else while I am with you. Fake or not, you don't deserve to be cheated on. I know how that feels, I wouldn't do that to you."

Oliver was mad when he thought of how uncomfortable she was when Ray touched her. He needed to teach that guy to keep his hand to himself. Then Felicity had said she wouldn't cheat on him fake or not. Did that mean she didn't want to fake it any more?

"Oliver, I need something from you."

Wow, ok here it comes sex or money. Everyone wanted something. I was beginning to think she was really not going to ask me for anything. Sigh, I won't be able to tell her no.

"Ok, What do you need Felicity?"

Wow, when he said that and looked at her with those blue eyes, she wanted to ask him to take her to the bed room and finish her dream.

"I want, I mean I need, um, food."

Was she serious?

"Food?"

"Yes, I was late getting up and then there was a knock at my door and I needed to talk to this guy. So, I haven't had breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day you know."

"So, I've heard." She really just wanted him to feed her.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Not really, but we don't have much of a choice there isn't much here. I shop on Sunday's and since I was gone, well. There isn't much food here."

"I'll have Dig get us something."

"Has he been just sitting outside? Oliver you should have brought him in."

"Felicity, he's my driver. He didn't need to come in. And he isn't just sitting out there, I texted him that he could leave while I was making coffee."

"He's my friend, I don't like the idea of him not being invited in here."

"Next time, I will invite him in."

"Thank-you, now is he going to bring us food, or are we going somewhere?"

"He can bring it, since we would rather not go out."

Dig, brought them food and even though Felicity asked him to stay, Dig left shortly after.

It was easy between them. Brunch wasn't awkward, silence wasn't loud. The conversation flowed. They decided to wait to release any statements until ET came on at 1230. They would watch together and respond together.

"You ready, it's on."

"No, but lets get it over with."

Oliver clicked on the tv

"This morning the news broke that Ms. Felicity Smoak, new lady to Mr. Oliver Queen was seen with two different men this weekend. We reached out to Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak this morning, no statements have been made. Attempts to reach Mr. Allen and Mr. Palmer were also unsuccessful."

"We can only assume that Ms. Smoak has traded Mr. Queen in for a more popular billionaire. Mr. Palmer is the CEO of Palmer Tech. While Mr. Queen may have more money than Mr. Palmer, it's Palmer who has the world captivated. Ms. Smoak seems to know just how to get in with these rich men."

"The only man who doesn't fit is her friend Barry Allen. Sources now say he was a cover story, so that Mr. Queen wouldn't know who Ms. Smoke was actually going to see, looks like we may have ruined that one for her. Sorry Ms. Smoak. We don't keep secrets."

Felicity turned the tv off, she didn't want to hear anymore, this was much worse than she thought. They were making her sound like a whore. She was far from that, 2 men in all her life didn't make her a whore or a slut. She couldn't believe her name was being drug though the mud this way. She was sitting on the couch, Oliver was in the chair. She needed someone to hug her, and tell her it was going to be fine. Usually when she felt this way, she wrapped herself tightly in her bed and cried. But today Oliver was there. Would it be so bad to let him comfort her. Yes, she would be using him for comfort. That's what friends were for thought right, to comfort each other when they need it. They had become at least friends, hadn't they? She was going with yes. Felicity stood up, Walked to where Oliver sat looking at her. She climbed into the chair with him and to her surprise, she didn't have to tell him to wrap his arms around her, or to just hold her, he just did it. As soon as he saw that she was sitting down with him he opened his arms, wrapped them around her and pulled her close.

They needed a game plan, they needed to decided how to handle Ray. They needed to talk to Barry. They needed to talk about how fake this was not, and what their statements would say. It could wait. Oliver knew it couldn't wait long, but it could wait until she felt more sure, holding her in his lap made him sure, he was still in this, even if it was becoming more involved than either of them had planned. He wanted her. He knew that, he needed to show her, she needed to know. He knew she was feeling mostly broken at the moment and it was not the right time to make a move. He wanted to do this right. So he held her close, but being carful to only rub her back and not let his hard wonder too much. He was forming a plan in his head. If Felicity agreed to it, they would have Ray out of the way, Barry with Cat and they would no longer be fake. He could to all of this in less than 5 weeks, before the reunion. When they showed up in Vegas no one would have to guess if they were real or not, because they would most certainly be real.


	16. Chapter 15

She felt warm, she could hear a heartbeat, she could smell coffee mixed with something else, something sexy man, something very Oliver. She was lying down she was sure of that, she had been asleep another thing she was sure of. Felicity kept her breathing even and didn't open her eyes. She had never felt this comfortable sleeping with someone before, really just sleeping. She was in her bed. She remembered crawling into Oliver's lap, she must have fallen asleep. Oliver must have carried her in here, but he had decided somewhere along the way to stay with her. At first she was mad about that, but not a moment later she was glad he had stayed.

She took in the feel of him. His legs were tangled with hers, they weren't under a blanket, he had removed their shoes, and thrown a sheet over their feet. She could feel him breathing on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. That's when she heard him snicker. That sucker was awake and she knew it. She on the other hand was very good a fake sleeping. Her mother could never tell if she was awake or not. Felicity stayed very still, and very relaxed.

Oliver knew she was awake, he knew the moment she woke up. Living on an Island for 5 years, you have to always know if animals are awake and near, he got very good at that. So he blew air on her neck, behind her ear, knowing it would make her turn over. Or, so he thought. She didn't move, the shiver was there, but she became very still after that, almost like she was scared to turn around. His arm was slung over her middle, he decided to tighten his hold on her and pull her closer. Thinking she would resist, or move away and push him off of her, but she didn't. Felicity allowed her to be completely wrapped up in him. He was in trouble.

What is this man doing? He wants to play, fine I can play this game. Felicity, moaned as she pressed her back more against his front. It was her "I'm still asleep" moan. She also made sure her legs were wrapped up as much as possible with his, her left leg on top, then his left bent between hers, their right legs tucked under each others. her weight was on him, if he rolled over to his back, he'd take her with him. She knew he was awake, she just wanted him to admit it.

She has her leg on top of mine, holy hell. Alright Oliver, stay calm, do not get over excited. Keep your body in check. It was really hard not to think about all the things he wanted to do to her. The top she was wearing had ridden up and he could see the still milky white skin of her stomach. He couldn't help it. He reached out and started touching her. Again he expected her to swat his hands, and pull away, but she didn't she turned slightly making her shirt ride slightly higher and sighed.

Felicity, thought she knew exactly what she was doing. Any minute now , he would say something to wake her up, to move her off of him. She knew he must be uncomfortable, the way she had his legs trapped under her. He didn't though, he was not still like he was playing anymore either. Something had changed in the last 10 seconds, he was giving off a vibe. Then she felt his fingers, they were on her skin. Not just touching her, but, really feeling her. Felicity couldn't help it, her body reacted and turned slightly so that she could feel more of him. When she did she felt her shirt come up more, she found herself wanting to sit up and take it off completely. Would that be wrong? She lied there completely wrapped in Oliver, him touching her, her still pretending to be asleep and not knowing what to do or how to act.

Oliver, wanted to rip her shirt off, but he wouldn't. No, Felicity was not the type of girl you screw then leave. Felicity was girlfriend material. He didn't want to screw her. He wanted to get her necked and do all sorts of things to her sure. First he needed to take her on a real date and to take care of all these things going on in the media. So, he stopped stroking her skin, and he was sure she let out a disappointed sigh when he did. He didn't know why she wanted to pretend to be asleep, but all he could think of was she didn't want to wake up next to him. So he moved his leg to slip out from under her. Or, he tried to. Felicity had other plans in seemed, since she tightened her grip as soon as he had moved.

She needed him, the way Oliver was stroking her stomach was driving her mad. She wanted his hands everywhere. She was sure he wanted her, and if his hand traveled down he's feel how much she wanted him. Then he stopped, Frack, what had she done? Why had he stopped? He began to move his legs. Was he getting up? No, she didn't want to get up. Getting up means she had do be an adult and she wanted to stay in bed with Oliver.

When she tightened her grip Oliver lifted his head, and looked at Felicity, he was surprised to see her looking up at him. He knew she was awake, but she was trying so hard for him not to know. He opened him mouth to say something to her, but he didn't have the chance, Felicity lifted her head and met his lips with hers. Oliver took action fast, before she had a chance to roll over on him, he had her flat on her back and was positioned between her legs.

Felicity was in shock, at how fast he moved, and how his lips never left hers. The way he was kissing her was different than the other kisses they had shared. This one was a needy kiss, a kiss that they were both pouring their needs into.

Oliver let go of her lips, to attach to her ear, traveling to her neck. Felicity was reminded of her dream from this morning. This felt so much better.

"Oliver" Felicity couldn't help moaning his name. The way he was holding her close and kissing her body. It was making her weak.

"Hmmm..." Was Oliver's response. His head was trying to tell him to slow things down, the rest of his body was telling him to keep going. To get her out of her clothes. She smelled so good. He couldn't put his finger on what she was wearing, but he decided it was pure Felicity.

Her hands were all over him. He had removed his tie and she was half done with the buttons on his shirt. She was very impatient so she pushed his shirt up to get her hands on his abs and back. His abs! What the heck was this man doing at the gym?

Oliver's hands had started to roam around as well. Her shirt was pushed up so he had access to her stomach. Her leg was wrapped around him, so he could also run his hand up and down her long legs. When he got to the waist band of her leggings, he felt her hand on his. He immediately stopped and looked at her.

Felicity wasn't sure what scared her more. The possibility of sex with Oliver Queen, or stopping him. She was sure though right now was not the right time to have sex with him. Their relationship was fake, Ray was causing all kind of issues with the media. They had just decided to be friends, and she had used him for comfort. This felt off, not really wrong, just not completely right, yet. So, when he got to her waist band, she put her hand on his, knowing it would stop him. It did, and he was looking at her, waiting on her to say something. She wasn't good at saying something though. Sigh, she had to try, the way he was looking at her was like he wanted to bolt out of the door.

"I like you. Not like, Hey buddy what's up, like you. No, I like you Like, Take me on a real date, like you." Felicity said in one rushed breath.

Oliver was still looking at her, but didn't say anything.

"I don't expect you to say anything, I mean you don't have to do anything. I know we decided we are friends, and I can do that, I can I just thought you should know, that I like you and if you wanted to we could see where this will go for real, but if you want to keep it fake I can do that too, No worries we will just go back..."

"Felicity." Oliver interrupted her.

"Hmm.." She answered.

"Would you like to go to diner with me Friday?"

"Like a date, or.."

"Yes", he interrupted again "A real date."

"I'd love to." She answered

He bent down and kissed her. Then he lifted himself up and off of her. She immediately felt the loss of him on her. She understood though. She had stopped him, she confessed herself to him and he realized if they were going to really do this, then they needed to date before sex was ever in the equation. Still she wanted him.

"We need to get out of the bed, and out of this room. If we stay here I can't be held responsible for my actions." Oliver laughed, it sounded like something he would say.

"Tell you what, how about we put together a statement and then I'll go. We can call and text this week, but no making out. We can be like normal people who don't work together. I won't call you to my office unless it's work related."

"I'll take that deal, Queen."

"Felicity, I want you to know that, I.. um, I like you, and even though I didn't want to stop at all, I'm glad you stopped me. I, I want to take you out for real. I want to see where this is going. I think this could actually go somewhere. Somewhere good." Oliver was scared of the truth that had come out of his mouth. Scared and excited all together.

"I'd like to see where this is going as well." Felicity couldn't believe Oliver Queen wanted to date her, for real.

They looked at each other for a minute, then he broke out in a smile. She shook her head and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ok, Romeo let's get this statement done,"


	17. Chapter 16

They couldn't come up with a statement. Felicity wanted to tell them to mind their own business and Oliver wanted to explain why she was in Central City. Felicity didn't want to explain anything to anyone. They compromised and released a simple statement that didn't please the PR or the media, but it was all they were getting.

" ** _In response to the reports of our brake up, we would like everyone to know that we have not broken up. I knew about Felicity's plans for the weekend. We are still very happy and very much together." - Felicity and Oliver._**

He put her name first and left their last names off it wasn't an accident. He wanted to just be Felicity and Oliver. The media wanted him to be Ollie, and wanted her to be a blond bimbo, but it wasn't that way, not anymore, not between them. She had made the right choice by stopping him Monday morning. He was ready to rip her clothes off of her. She smelled like heaven and tasted even better, there wasn't many things Oliver wanted that he didn't get. He was a rich, young man, he could have anything he wanted. He wanted Felicity and he was sure she wanted him too. Then she had told him no, or not now at least. At first he wanted to try and push her a little further, he had been good at that before the island. That thought went out of his head as soon as she looked at him. He knew this was different. Its always felt different with her. He didn't want to play her or just screw her. He wanted to make sure when they did have sex that he was the best she'd ever had, and maybe just maybe the last.

Felicity wasn't sure why the media bothered her so much. She wanted them to notice her when she was with Ray. Now with Oliver she just wanted to be left alone, to get to know him and to see if they could be as good together as she thought they would be. There was also a growing need that she needed to take care of. Of course she could do it herself, but every time she got a chance she was interrupted. If she wasn't being interrupted she was just too tired. She was working closely with Walter to get the new software up and running. That meant long days and nights. Felicity had thought of canceling, but Oliver was so excited when they texted, she couldn't do it. Plus, she was only had 5 weeks until the reunion, even if they weren't planning on being real, they would still need this date to learn about each other. She had managed to push the date back to 9pm. she realized this was not a great date time. It gave her time though to shower and shave her legs. That was the one piece of advice she was given from Sara. "When you go on a date with Oliver Queen, make sure your legs are smooth."

Oliver knew Felicity had a really rough week. He never realized how much time went into a brand new product. He half expected her to cancel on him. She hadn't, she had pushed their time from 730 to 830 to 9. If she would have pushed it pasted that he would have suggested another day altogether. He had changed the reservation from 8 to 9 to 930. He was Oliver Queen so they didn't make it a big deal, but he hated calling to change thing so much. He had plenty of time to get ready, sharp black suite, blue shirt gray tie. That was the advice of Sara. "When you go out with Felicity Smoak, you dress up, and you wear a gray tie." He didn't get it but, he wore it anyway.

Felicity was actually nervous, she hadn't been on a first date in years. She doesn't remember having this kind of first date with Ray, when she thinks about it she is sure they didn't. So, this was her, red dress, heals, make up just right, smooth legs and nervous as hell waiting on Oliver to knock on the door.

Oliver got out of the car at 8:50pm and was nervous, he hadn't been on a real first date in a long time. Since before the island and even before that the motive was to get them undressed before he took them home. Tonight was not about that, tonight was about getting to know her.

He knocked on the door, and when she opened it his mouth fell open.

"Your mouth is hanging open Oliver."

"Hm, What?" Oliver's mouth snapped shut and his eyes met hers.

"You look beautiful." Oliver wanted a word more than beautiful, but he couldn't think of one.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Queen."

And he is wearing a gray tie, I bet my hat, Sara told him to wear that. Stupid book, and that stupid movie that made her want to check out S&M, and of course she went to Sara to explore that, and of course Sara had read the book and of course she helped Felicity explore a little on the internet and then made fun of the looks on her face. So if he called Sara for advice, she defiantly told him to wear a gray tie.

When they walked outside, Felicity stopped a moment and looked at at the street, she didn't see Oliver's car or Dig anywhere.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked her when she stopped.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I... Where's your car and Dig?"

"Oh, I don't normally bring Dig on dates and that's my car." Oliver pointed to his 1958 Ferrari 250 GT LWB California Spider

"That's your car?" Felicity was sure he had said he didn't like to drive.

"Yup, ready?"

"Yes," Felicity made it to the car a half second before him and reached for the handle. He quickly righted to situation and opened her door.

"Thanks" She said as she slid in.

"Oliver, Why do you have this car? I mean you told me you didn't like to drive, that's why you have Dig."

Oliver smiled and started the car.

"When I first got back, I was very confused, everything had changed so much. Everyone was different. I had forgotten how to get places, I got lost a few times. My mom hired Dig as a guide and I hated it. I fired him, but he didn't work for me so he just kept showing up. I started to hate to drive, because I could never get to where I wanted to go. My father collected old cars, this one was the first one I bought myself. When I started taking cabs everywhere, Dig offered to drive me instead. When I moved out of my moms place, she fired dig and I hired him, to be my driver. I works for most everything. There are times when I take the bike or pull one of the cars out for a night. I thought tonight was special enough to bring my first out."

Felicity didn't know what to say, he was opening up a lot to her and she was thankful for that, but she didn't have much to offer in return. Nothing as deep as that.

"My first car was a piece of crap that I paid 800$ for ." Felicity cringed at what had come out of her mouth.

Oliver laughed. She relaxed, there was something about his laugh that made her relax completely.

At the restaurant Felicity was taken back at how nice it was, she had never been there before. Ray never really wanted to go out. The media was there, taking pictures of a lot of different people. She understood why Oliver took her there, there were other important people there, so they weren't the focus, but they would also be seen and that would settle down the press a little. They would have something to report on.

The food was great and the wine was lovely, they decided to only have a glass each since Oliver had driven. She was actually glad he had, she liked dig, but she didn't want him one their date.

"Felicity, tell me something I don't know about you."

"I... I don't have secret. I'm not sure what you're looking for."

"Anything, tell me about your parents."

"Oh, ok. I grew up in Vegas with my mom, my dad left. I was 6, I don't know why he left my mom said he was in some kind of trouble, probably gambling so he took off and just left. My mom, she tried she really did and still does, I love her. She's works at a casino in Vegas. Makes great tips. She won't let me help her at all, I have even tried to tell her that I won things and would send them to her instead, because I already had one. She caught on quick though and won't accept gifts except on her birthday and Hanukkah."

"Hanukkah? You're Jewish?"

"Yes, I am. Is that an issue?"

"No, I grew up going to church on Easter and Christmas, I don't have a strong faith. I wouldn't mind learning more about yours someday."

"Someday." She answered, her faith had gotten in the way of relationships before, he was lad for the fact that it wouldn't stand in the way of this one.

Dinner had been over for a while, they were talking and Felicity noticed they were the only ones left, except the staff.

"I think this place is closed, Oliver we should go."

"They closed at 10." Oliver had known that, and they had no problem taking his reservation at 930, and hour later than there normal last time.

"Oh my, we should really go. I don't want to keep these people here any later than we already have."

"They are getting a nice tip, I'm sure they will be fine. You're right though we should get going." Oliver didn't want to go, but he knew they needed to. It was close to midnight.

He paid the check and while everything in her made her want to tell him she'd pay her part she kept her mouth shut. This was a real date and he was paying. He'd never let her pay anything tonight and she knew it, no since in trying anything else.

In the car Oliver pointed the car in the direction of Felicity's house.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, it's late, I was taking you home."

"What, why?"

"I.. I .. Um Just thought.. well, nothing is really opened. It's after midnight. Unless you want to go to the club."

"No, I just, I wanted desert."

Oliver considered what she had just said. What was she really saying? She had turned down desert at the restaurant, he would never fully understand women. He decided to take a leap of faith sort of.

"Felicity, would you like to come back to my place, I have ice cream."

"Hm.. Do you have wine as well?" This was actually exactly what she wanted, to go back to his place, smooth legs, gray tie and all.

"I do."

"Then yes."

Oliver snickered, this woman would be the death of him. At the next light he took a right instead of a left and headed to his place.


	18. Chapter 17

They arrived at Oliver's apartment shortly after, he lived really close to the restaurant, Felicity felt a little bad about making him drive all the way out to get her, but she reminded herself this was a date and he was the one who asked so she wouldn't bring it up.

She liked his place, a lot. He was in the kitchen fixing them ice cream and wine and she was in the living room, skimming though his DVR.

"Here we go." Oliver said coming into the room.

"Oh, thanks. Want to watch a movie?" Felicity knew it was late and she was really hoping he wasn't too tired to watch something with her.

"Sure. there are a lot on that DVR, but I'm not sure what all is on there. Thea, she recorded most of it. She thinks I need to watch all of that to know what's going on in the world. I haven't seen most of what is on there."

Felicity racked her brain, Thea, Thea, Thea.. Sister.

"Thea, is your sister right?"

"Yes, she is. So don't judge."

Felicity almost choked on her ice cream when she saw 50 shades of gray on the list.

"Are you ok."

"Yup, just cold"

"You want to watch that?"

"NO, I .. no." Was all Felicity said before going to the next movie listing.

"Sara told me to wear a gray tie, are you sure you don't want to watch the gray tie movie?"

Felicity looked at him, not knowing if he was seriously asking and knew nothing about this movie or if he was teasing her. His face was untelling.

"Did she now? Do you know why?"

"No, not a clue. I am going to watch that movie though, even if it's not with you, because I think it will tell me why."

Felicity laughed

"It will, it will tell you exactly why she said that. I'm wondering though, why she gave me the advice she gave me."

"What did she tell you?"

Felicity sat her empty bowl down on the coffee table and leaned over to whisper in Oliver's ear.

"Do you have some clothes I can wear to watch this movie? I want to be comfortable."

Oliver had almost grabbed her when she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He was in control of himself and was proud of that. He wasn't sure if he would be about to contain himself with her in his clothes, but he wanted her to be completely comfortable and able to curl up next to him to watch the movie. That dress, as sexy as it was, would not allow that.

"Of course, come with me."

Oliver, took her by the hand and led her into the bed room. Felicity quickly realized it was not his room, she didn't know if she was relived or disappointed.

"I think I have some of Thea's clothes in here somewhere."

"I don't want to wear Thea's clothes, I want yours." Felicity didn't know where this new found confidence was coming from, but she liked it.

Oliver looked at her and smiled.

"Mine."

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll be right back." He left her standing there. This was the room Thea stayed in when she visited. There were touches of her everywhere. She hoped to meet this girl soon. She could tell Oliver loved his sister very much.

"Felicity, These should work."

"Thanks." Felicity said taking the t-shirt and sweats Oliver handed her.

"Oliver" Felicity called after him, just before he was walking out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, unzipping my dress?" Felicity was playing with fire and she knew it. She also didn't care.

"Sure" Oliver had said that wanting it to come out confident, but it instead came out shaky.

Oliver stepped closer to her as she turned around and held her hair up. He place his hand on her zipper and hip. Oliver had unzipped a lot of dresses and his hands had never shaken this bad before. He couldn't remember his hands ever shaking before.

The zipper was down, he wasn't moving, neither was she. He was looking at her, bare back, her hair in soft curls falling to one side. He couldn't help it, he had to touch her. His left hand went to her shoulder and eased the strap down her arm. When he did her head tilted to the right. Oliver took a step forward and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Felicity shivered under his touch.

"Are you cold?" The worlds care out raspy

"A little." She wasn't cold, she was turned on and scared.

"Get dressed and meet me on the couch."

With those words he stepped away and out of the room. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This wasn't her. She didn't date this way. There was nothing in her experience that had prepared her for the kind of man Oliver Queen was. Two men, she had dated and been with two men, she had, had sex with two men. She was sure Oliver had been with so many more women. She didn't know what he was expecting from her sexually, but she hoped she didn't come out of this looking dumb.

She changed her clothes (They were really big on her) and headed back to the couch. Oliver had removed his coat before, now he was wearing a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt. With that tie.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take the tie off." He was joking

"I'll allow it, for now."

"You'll allow it?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything else, he just took the tie off and slung it over the back of the chair.

"How about that movie?"

They sat on the couch, close enough so that when they pressed play she would be able to pull her feet up and lean over onto him, tucking herself into his side. He had brought two blankets in with him as well, one for her and one for him. Just because she was in his house and he was sure since she had changed her clothes, that she was planning on staying for breakfast, he didn't want her to think he expected anything from her. He would be lying if he said he didn't want her. She seemed a little scared. He didn't want her scared, he wanted her sure and he wanted confident and he mostly he wanted her to want him.

He draped one blanket over her and before he could grab the other one for himself Felicity spread hers out over him, giving him a look that said, Don't you dare use that other blanket.

"Anything you don't want to watch?" Felicity didn't want him to be board.

"I have no preference." Oliver didn't care what they watched he was just glad to have her there with him.

"Wait. You haven't seen Batman. The Dark Knight Rises?"

"No, I did see the first two. What were they called Batman something and Batman something else?"

"What? Do you not like Batman? They were Batman Begins and The Dark Night."

"Right, that's what I said. Batman is ok I guess."

"OK, Batman, The Batman just ok! Are you kidding me?"

"I always kind of liked Superman myself." Oliver was enjoying the look on her face, he had no idea she was in to comics

"SUPERMAN, oh no. Our relationship is doomed!" Felicity laughed.

"How about we watch this third Batman movie of your tonight and I'll take you to see the Batman Vs. Superman movie when it comes out. Then we will see who is better after that."

Felicity was sure he was going to poke fun at her for liking comics, but he didn't He was actually having fun with her instead of at her. This was a first.

"I'll take that deal, Queen."

Oliver really liked it when she said his last name like that. It reminded him of a simpler time in his life. When all he had to worry about was Friday nights.

Oliver got up to grab the bottle of wine at Felicity's request. She needed a moment to steady herself. She maybe all smooth on the outside but on the inside she was shaking with nerves.

Half way though the movie, she felt herself become extremely tired. She knew it was the combo of her nerves that had settled, the wine, and the fact she had not slept much that week. Her head was getting heavy, she looked at Oliver, he looked fully awake, had he taken a nap? How was he still so awake? Felicity made a decision before she could think herself out of it, she placed her empty glass on the coffee table, grabbed Oliver's hand lifting his arm, placed it on the around her so she could curl up to his side.

Oliver had been very carful to be very still, he was sure if he moved too fast she would want to go home, or disappear. Her making a move to curl into him was something he was hoping she'd do. He took it from there, pulling her close and making them comfortable on the couch. He was in this moment thankful he chose comfort, over anything else when he chose this couch.

He always smelled so good, she was lost on the movie at this point. He had pulled her closer. He must have been waiting on her to make some kind of move. Was he even watching the movie? She decided to look up at him. When she did she didn't expect to see him looking back at her. There faces were inches apart, and she was scared, why did she have to be scared all the damn time? If she was any other girl she would have had Oliver Queen on his back by now. She was done. Done being scared. She reached her hand up and cupped his face, rising slowly she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: I suck at answering reviews and for that I am sorry. I do read each one, I love them and they make my day. Second thing. The next chapter is rated M. Not complete sumt, but M for sure, but you will b able to read the rest of the story with out reading the next chapter and you will not be lost. If you decide not to read it, just insert "They had sex." and continue with the rest of the story.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	19. Chapter 18

She reached her hand up and cupped his face, rising slowly she kissed him.

Oliver responded immediately, there was no hesitation from him, no pause. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap.

Felicity was still surprised at how fast he could move and how strong he was. His grip on her hips was firm, but gentle all at once. She was straddling him, and could feel him between her legs. He definitely was not going to disappoint her tonight. Felicity tried to stop thinking, but she couldn't, so she decided to concentrate on what she was physically feeling at the moment.

Warm, she was warm all over, Oliver was kissing her with such passion she was melting to him. When the need for air became too great and he pulled back, he was on her neck almost immediately. Felicity had about 3 seconds to feel him on her neck before she felt herself being lifted. She let out a small gasp of surprise. She shouldn't have been, that he cold go from sitting to standing with her straddling him without any effort at all, but she was. When she gasped it gave him the opening to move to her mouth and deepen their kiss. He tasted like wine, and something that was just Oliver. She was sure he could taste the wine on her as well, yet neither of them were drunk. Well, she knew she wasn't and he didn't have that much so she was sure he wasn't either.

Oliver carried her to the bedroom, his bedroom. He lay her in the middle of the bed, never once did his arm slip even an inch. When he sat back on his heals, he took her shirt with him. She sat up and met his lips, tugging on the bottom of his shirt until he broke away and helped her pull it over his head.

There eyes met.

Felicity thought for a moment that she may should say something. Then he smiled at her, and she knew she didn't need to say anything and neither did he. She knew that things we right, and while this may have been something of a first date, it was really more of a fourth.

Oliver leaned back to her and removed her bra before pushing her back into his bed.

Felicity was trying to control herself. The feel of Oliver's hands on her breast with his mouth on hers was almost overwhelming. When he moved his mouth to her breast she moaned and for a moment couldn't believe he was able to get such a reaction from her, all when her pants were still on. She had always been a very quite lover. These sounds he was drawing from her were new.

Oliver worked his way down her body until he reached the elastic of the sweats she had barrowed from him. He tugged gently, Felicity lifted her hips so he could pull them off, he took her panties with the. She closed her legs a little embarrassed to be so openly exposed to anyone.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke.

"Hm..." Yep that was the only answer he was getting. She also was not looking at him, she had her eyes closed and on arm thrown over her face.

"Look at me." Oliver was talking in his demanding voice, it was the sexiest voice she had ever heard, so she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Felicity, I don't want you to be scared with me. We can wait if you're not ready." He was hoping she was ready but wouldn't push her.

"NO, I just, I have just never. Whenever I have, I mean sigh. Oliver, the lamp is on and you can see me, and I guess, I don't know."

"Felicity, we can turn the lights off, but you are beautiful and I'd really like to see you, all of you, when you cum."

Wow, she had never been told those things, come to think of it, sex was pretty bland until right now when she compared in her head.

"We can keep the light on, it's fine." She was all of a sudden fine, if Oliver wanted to see her, then she was ok with it.

"You sure?"

"Yes" She said with confidence

Oliver leaned her back with a kiss and then traveled down her body again. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs, then pushed her legs apart. He took his fingers and spread her lips so her clit was exposed. Softly he licked her length, from her opening to her clit. She tasted sweet, Oliver had always liked the taste of pussy, all girls tasted different, and in this moment he couldn't remember anyone tasting so good. He pushed his tongue into her.

Felicity was sure no one had ever done this to her, if they had they were doing it all wrong, she was actually pretty sure everything she ha ever done in the sex department was all wrong. Oliver's tongue was fucking her, while his fingers were rubbing her clit. She felt a lighting in her stomach and she knew she was on the verge of cumming. She'd never cum this fast before. She had her hands in his hair, trying desperately to keep her legs apart, moving all around and making a lot of noise.

Then he stopped, she was about to ask him what was wrong when he moved his arms behind and over her legs, this effectively kept her open and still. Oliver wordlessly went back to her throbbing pussy and continued to drive her crazy.

He had built her up to a point she was not going to be able to hold on much longer.

She tugged at his hair.

"Oliver." She was trying to get his attention, but it came out as a moan.

"Oliver, I'm.. I'm almost, don't stop yet, just. Frack yeah, Oliver."

Oliver replaced his tongue with his finger.

"Let go Felicity, I've got you."

He then Slowly pumped two fingers in and out of her while he sucked on her clit. That was all it took. Felicity was anything but quite when she came. Oliver looked at her thought hooded eyes as she came. He thought he'd like to see that many more times. Everyday for the rest of his life would be good.

He continued to lick her until she stopped pulsing. He then crawled up her body kissing every inch of her, bringing her slowly back down to him. He reached her face and kissed her. She could taste herself, and for the first time she didn't mind at all.

"Hi," She said to him.

"Welcome, back." He said with a grin. As much as he was excited about this Oliver was also slightly concerned. He had been with a lot of girls. He'd even been a few of their first, he couldn't remember a girl ever being as tight as Felicity seemed to be.

Felicity smiled up at him and then pulled him down for a kiss. He was pressed against her and she could feel how hard he was, and how big. She had only been with two men, she was sure neither of them were as big as Oliver. But she was made to stretch right. I mean she's watched porn, it would fit, it was fine.

"Oliver, do you have a condom, tell me yes."

Oliver laughed.

"Yes, I'll be right back.

Oliver went to the night stand grabbed a condom and removed his pants on the way back.

She was right he was bigger.

"See something you like Ms. Smoak?"

"Yes, I do and I'm glad we kept the light on." Felicity was slightly nervous as well, but she was not going to show it, nope she was fine really.

"Me too" Oliver said looking at her, her legs bent and slightly apart, he could see her lips and he wanted to dive back in already. He groaned.

"Come here." Felicity finally said

Oliver didn't need to be told twice, he crawled back up her, and began kissing her chest. Her hands were rubbing his shoulders and his back, when he attached his mouth to her nipple. Felicity let of a gasp and a moan. Oh that man and his amazing mouth.

Oliver was grinding his dick along her clit and the lips of her pussy. She wanted him, now. She must have said that out loud because Oliver sat back and said yes ma'ma, ripped open the condom, rolled it on and positioned himself at her opening. She was looking at him wide eyed when he eased his tip in and then paused.

Felicity let out a shaky breath.

'You ok" Oliver wanted this so bad, he also wanted to take his time.

"Yes. just go slow."

''Of course love."

LOVE what the hell Oliver, shut your mouth. He didn't mean to call her that, but she didn't look freaked out. She placed her hand on the side of his face and brought him down to her for a kiss.

"Oliver, move."

And he did, he worked his way into her inch by inch. He watched her face and even thought he could tell she could feel herself being stretched, he could also tell she liked it.

When he was all the way in, he paused.

Felicity let out another breath and moved her hips, when she did, Oliver's pelvic bone rocked against her clit and she cried out in pleasure. Oliver repeated her motion. Rocking with her until she came for the second time.

When she begin to feel again he was kissing her face and slowly moving inside her. Felicity had never cum twice in one night before. She was impressed at his skills and a little ashamed of her own. She wondered if she'd even be able to get him off at all.

Felicity again kissed him on the mouth. Things quickly began to heat up. She had never been so full, she was being stretched wide, but she didn't mind, it was the best kind of sting. She was going to be sore for days.

Oliver knew she wasn't a virgin, but she was tighter than any virgin he had been with. He was trying to go slow and not hurt her, however it was becoming incredibly hard to do so.

Felicity could tell he was holding back, she told him to go faster and he didn't, so she tried to go faster and he slowed her down. She decided to try something else.

"Oliver, you feel amazing, baby just, harder, please." Begging always worked and it this time was no different.

As soon as she said harder Oliver rammed his dick into her. It hurt, not bad but she couldn't keep the gasp in.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"No, I asked for it, it's just, your big. You probably know that, um I just."

"Do you trust me?" Oliver interrupted her.

"Yes." Felicity really did trust him

"Ok, Come here then get on top of me." Oliver said as he rolled off of her

Felicity stopped, she'd been on top exactly one time, she didn't want tonight to be the second.

"Oh, I'm not that good at."

"Felicity, trust me ok."

"OK." She agreed and straddled his lap.

Oliver couldn't believe how unsure she was of herself, if he ever found out who had lead her to believe she wasn't a goddess he'd mess them up.

Felicity straddled him and began to sink onto him, the feel of her around him made him want to cum right then. Having her on top made her slightly more open.

Once he was in her, Oliver grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. He then grabbed her hips and guided her movement above him.

Wow, was her only thought. She was trying to think of something else, but there was only Oliver and wow. She began chanting his name over and over ever time she sank down onto him, his name and Fuck, came out of her mouth.

This was good, she liked the top, it didn't sting like it did with her on bottom, but she still felt completely full, she was also in control and she liked it. She felt Oliver's grip tighten and his breath changed, she knew he was close. She moved one of her hands up to play with her nipples, so wanted to come again.

Oliver must have noticed, because a moment later one of his hands started rubbing tight circles on her clit.

"Cum with me Felicity." Oliver begged her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm right there, cum for me Oliver, Cum for me."

"Fuck Felicity" Oliver came with those words and took Felicity with him.

She sank into a heap on his chest. While they both recovered.

After a few moments Oliver moved Felicity to the side, she was half asleep, he needed to remove the condom, and grab her a wash cloth. He went to the bathroom, while he was there he cleaned himself up a little and warmed a cloth for her. When he got back she was sleep on top of the blanket they had just had sex on. Oliver decided to try and wake her. It didn't work, so he ran the cloth between her legs and on her thighs. He pulled the throw from under her and grabbed another from the closet to cover them while they slept.

Oliver got into the bed and Felicity curled up on his chest.

"Goodnight, Love." Oliver whispered in her hair.

"Goodnight Oliver," Felicity responded.

They were both asleep within a minute.


	20. Chapter 19

Felicity woke up sore and satisfied. There was a warmth behind her in the form of a solid mass. She wasn't home, she was at Oliver's the solid mass behind her was Oliver. She had always taken a minute to get her soundings when she woke up in a new place. His breathing was even so she figured he was still asleep. She scooted out of the bed, picked up the t-shirt she had barrowed from him and went to the bathroom. She was quite, trying not to wake him. She wanted to get breakfast for him, however she had two choices of clothing. Her date dress or Oliver's sweats, neither would work for her. Maybe she could text Dig and get him to bring them something, he was basically Oliver's assistant on life anyway right? She put her hair in a messy bun, washed her face and looked through the closet until she found a new toothbrush. By the time she came out of the bathroom the bed was empty.

She was hoping Oliver would still be asleep. She hoped she hadn't woken him being loud. She had been told she could be very loud. Felicity made her way down the hall to the living room, their blankets sat on the couch, the wine glasses on the coffee table. The TV was still on with the DVR Listings up again. She made her way into the kitchen, empty. Their ice cream bowls still sat in the sink. Felicity went to the door, there was a table where Oliver had put his keys and both of their phones last night. Her phone was there, his was gone as were his keys. Her phone flashed with new messages.

From Sara- **How was the date? 12:02am**

 **Lis, let me know you are ok. - 1:16am**

 **Ok, so the gossip page has let me know you are alive and at Oliver's where you stayed the night. Told you smooth legs. Did he wear the tie? - 7:33am**

From Oliver- **Don't freak out, went for food and coffee, get back in bed. - 7:42am**

Felicity looked at the time 8:03am, so he should be back soon. Back to bed? She needed a shower and clothes, she was too sore to even think about sex. But then she did think about sex and suddenly she wasn't as sore as she thought. She decided to go back to the bed room and find her pants.

Oliver walked through the door at 8:10, she had found her pants and panties, but decided to just put on the pants, sticking the panties in her pocket.

"Hey." Yup that was all that came out of her mouth. She wanted to say more, she just didn't know how or what to say.

"Good morning" Oliver said while he kissed the top of her head.

"I see you decided to stay out of bed, despite my request that you get back in it." Oliver couldn't help it he wanted her back in his bed.

"Yeah, I needed to get up, I need a shower actually and some clothes."

"Right, sorry. Um. I can drive you home."

"No, I want to have breakfast. Didn't you go get us food and coffee?" Felicity didn't want this to end yet, they were in their own bubble, she didn't want to pop it. When she went home it would bust and she knew it.

"Yes, I did, lets eat."

They ate and decided Oliver would shower and get ready for the day while Felicity waited, she was told not to clean anything, but she cleaned the kitchen anyway while she waited and folded the blankets of the couch. When Oliver was ready they went to her place, so she could shower and get ready for the day. There was noting for him to do at her house while he waited, so he checked his email on this phone. Walter had sent him an email about a meeting Monday morning with him, IT, and the legal department. Felicity hadn't mentioned anything, it must be some paper work he needs to file for the new software. That was her baby at the moment. He loved seeing her so excited about this.

They spent the rest of the day together, a farmers market, a walk in the park, lunch from a food truck and more ice cream. There were pictures being taken and they even took a selfie to post themselves. Oliver dropped her off at home Saturday night about 5pm.

"I loved today, thank you." Felicity had not been so relaxed in years.

"It was my pleasure." It really was. Oliver had been on the verge of telling her he loved her all day. It was fast and he knew it, and he might not be in love ready to marry her, yet, but he did love her.

"I'll see ya Monday then?" He knew he would he was just drawing out their goodnight.

"Yes, Monday." Felicity said, though she may not actually she was so busy at work right now.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her. She returned his simple kiss carful not to deepen in at all, or he'd never leave.

They spent Sunday apart Oliver with his mom and sister who he promised he would bring Felicity soon.

Felicity went to the store to shop for the week and called Sara, thanked her for making sure she had smooth legs and gave her a few details about her night with Oliver. She was getting ready for bed when she pulled her computed out and checked her email.

Abby's update that there was now a month before the reunion and plans were finalized. She had gotten the guest list of all that were coming and their plus ones. It was sure to be an unforgettable night.

Then an email from Walter, There was a meeting Monday morning 8am, with her, Walter, Oliver and Legal. Must be to make sure the program is legally safe. So, she would see Oliver tomorrow. She felt her stomach flip. Was she nervous to see him tomorrow? Probably so, he was becoming a very important part of her life.

Just before bed she heard her phone ping. Oliver was texting her.

 **Oliver: Hey beautiful, how was your day**

 **Felicity: It was good. Yours?**

 **O: Good, told mom and Thea youd be at lunch soon.**

 **F: Oh meet the parent huh?**

 **O: Only fair, I meet yours in a month.**

 **F: True**

 **O: I have a confession.**

 **F: Oh, no... What?**

 **O: I watched the Gray tie movie.**

 **F... ... ...**

She was typing Oliver could see that. but she wasn't sending anything.

 ** _O: You there?_**

 ** _F: What did you think?_**

 ** _O: I think I need to shop at a different hardware store._**

 ** _F: I'm laughing so hard._**

 ** _O: Sorry i'm missing that._**

 ** _O: So, was that a joke on Sara's part or is that what you like?_**

 ** _F: I think she was joking. I will admit to having an interest as did the rest of the world when the book and movie first came out. I've never actually tried any of it. I wouldn't mind being blindfolded._**

 ** _O: I get it, I wouldn't mind tying my tie around you._**

 ** _F: I could be ok with that, with you._**

 ** _O: I found your panties in my pocket_**

 ** _F: Oh, no I'm sorry!_**

 ** _O: Don't be, Felicity I had a great time, not just in bed._**

 ** _F: I kind of suck at sex, sorry._**

 ** _O: WHAT? NO! The sex was great too._**

 ** _F: Yeah, because of you._**

 ** _O: Because it was with you._**

 ** _F: I don't have a lot of experience._**

 ** _O: I like that I can teach you about me, and help you learn about you._**

 ** _F: Really?_**

 ** _O: Yes, really. I want to spend a lot of time necked in bed teaching and learning._**

 ** _F: That sounds great, Really, really great actually,_**

They texted for another ten minutes before ending their conversation, Felicity was relived that Oliver was not disappointed in her. She went to bed happier than she could ever remember being.


	21. Chapter 20

Felicity went into work Monday morning still in her good mood. It was amazing what really good sex could do for your mood. Her alarm went off, her coffee was hot, traffic was light and she made it to work a full 20 minutes before the meeting was to start. She went to her office to get her other computer, before heading into the meeting, she didn't expect to see Oliver in her office, but it was a nice surprise.

"Hey there hansom. Can I help you with something?"

Oliver looked at her and she knew something was very wrong.

"Felicity, I need you to be straight with me and understand I am not accusing you, and I would be in trouble if they new I was here, but I couldn't let you be blindsided in there.

"What's going on?" Felicity could feel her good day going to crap.

"I.. I don't want to ask you this. Felicity, when you were with Ray, did you ever share and QC information with him?"

"WHAT? Oliver of course I didn't"

"Did you develop the software before or after you broke up?"

Felicity was mad and getting madder, what the hell.

"After" Was all she said.

She starred at him like he had lost his mind.

"Is there anything else Mr. Queen. I have a meeting to attend, where I am pretty sure I am getting my ass handed to me, so you will have to excuse me."

"Felicity, its not like that. Palmer, has filed for us to turn over the software to him, well his IT anyway, they are saying you stole it from them, but I don't see how they even know about it at all.

"I have a meeting, Mr. Queen."

With those words she grabbed her computer and headed for the elevator. Oliver followed her, but she didn't hold the elevator for him, she let the doors close and headed up alone.

When she arrived Oliver's EA was there waiting to show her to the conference room. She brought in coffee and muffins. Awesome Felicity thought. At least they are going to feed her before she was fired.

"Good Morning Felicity."

"Good morning Walter." Felicity had always liked Walter.

"Ms. Smoak this is Ms. Waller from the legal department."

"Hi Ms. Waller Felicity Smoak." She shook the Woman's hand as she introduced herself

"We are just waiting on Mr. Queen and then we can get started." Walter announced

"I'm here, lets get started." Oliver looked out of breath, he'd taken the stairs.

"Ms. Smoak we are here because there have been allegations made against you. Mr. Palmer is stating the program you developed was developed with resources from Palmer Tech and that you were in a sexual relationship with him, living in his home at the time of development. That gave you access to his company. We are not here to ask you about your relationship with Mr. Palmer. However, we must ask was this program developed using any resources fro PT? Or any where else other than QC?"

"No," Was Felicity's only word that she spoke.

"Ok, well the rest is up to me then." Mr kwefkjfe said

"Mr. Steal, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak have any of you talked with anyone about this program, off the team?"

Walter and Oliver shook there heads, while Felicity answered with a "Yes." all their heads looked at her.

"Ms. Smoak who did you talk with?"

"Not me by myself, the day I developed the program was the day the system crashed, I wasn't the head of the department at the time. Jason was."

"Jason Wilson?" asked Ms. Waller

"Yes, he was head of IT, he knew about the program."

"I see, well there is an issue there. Mr. Wilson now works at PT. He is stating he worked with you to develop the program."

'No, I did this by myself."

"I believe you Ms. Smoak, unfortunately I'm afraid this is going to get personal."

"Oh its already personal. Ask what you need to know."

Ms. Waller looked around the room.

"Do you want anyone to leave before we get started?"

"The EA's"

Oliver dismissed them.

Felicity wanted to go home, her day was shot to hell.

"Anyone else?"

Felicity looked at Walter and then at Oliver making eye contact with him.

"No, they can stay."

Oliver was relived she didn't ask him to leave. He wanted to support her on this.

"Ok, Felicity when did you start your relationship with Mr. Palmer?"

Felicity closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Two years ago."

"Did you live in his apartment?"

"Yes"

"Was your relationship sexual?"

"Yes." Felicity sighed

"When did you end your relationship with Mr. Palmer?

"Almost three months ago, but he didn't find out then. He was on a business trip, when I fond out he was cheating. I moved while he was gone. He's been back 6 weeks."

"So, you parted on bad terms?"

"No, we parted on my terms. I never really spoke to him after."

"You were seen at a coffee shop with him a week ago. Was that a date?"

'No." Felicity sighed.

"Were you ever in a relationship with Mr. Wilson?"

"NO" Felicity was a little disgusted by the thought.

"Ok, and your relationship with Mr. Queen?"

"That's none of your business." Oliver piped up at this line of questioning.

"I assure you Mr. Queen it is. Look we have an IT girl that was sleeping with Mr. Palmer CEO of PT 3 months ago, she gets her boss fired with her new program shortly after their brake up, and now she's sleeping with you, the CEO of QC, who gave her a new position and is funding her the program. Semmes like she had this all planned out."

"Ms. Waller you are fired." Oliver wasn't letting her bad mouth Felicity.

"Remember you signed agreements, you aren't allowed to speak of anything we spoke of here today." Walter addressed the woman who was already packing her stuff.

"I remember, and you remember that I have a contract and you have 15 days to pay it out, starting today. Also remember I tried to warn you."

"That will be all." Walter dismissed him.

Felicity sat looking at her lap. She was thinking of all that man had said. It was true, except she didn't plan any of it. It just happened, but it looked bad. How did she get herself in such a mess? How she must look to the outside world. Everyone must thing of her as a gold-digging whore. Just an IT girl who loved money.

"Oliver, she wasn't completely wrong, we need to get out a head of this." Walter was right Oliver knew that.

"Felicity. We will find a new lawyer." Oliver didn't know what to say to her. She looked a little broken.

"I have a lawyer, if its all the same to you I'll call her."

"Actually Felicity, you need to use someone here, we can't have you getting your own lawyer." Walter liked Felicity, but he needed to also think of the company.

"We will hire your lawyer, who is it?" Oliver was down a lawyer anyway.

"You can't, I mean I don't know if she would work for you. She might, temporarily to help me. I'll call and ask her." Felicity wasn't sure she would do this for QC.

"Who is it?" Oliver couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't work for him.

Felicity looked at him, she didn't really want to have this conversation, but it seemed she didn't have a choice.

"Laurel Lance."


	22. Chapter 21

To Felicity's surprise Oliver wasn't surprised Laurel's name come out of her mouth. He did insist that she be the one to call her, after Walther checked her out. Walter wanted to be sure she was qualified, by QC standards to work there, and not just Felicity's friend. He found her over qualified and wasn't sure she'd take the job after looking at everything she had done.

Laurel was surprised to hear from Felicity and even more surprised to hear why. However she decided to help her. Most of her work was done free of charge, and their income was mostly from the club, taking this job would allow her to have a little security net. The rest of the week was spent coming up with a strategic move. Laurel had a lot of experience helping workers in applied sciences and IT keeping credit for work and programs they developed while working for a company, as well as people being fired and harassed. There were very few losses on her record. As long as the client listened to her, they would win.

"I can't do that, Laurel." The one sentence that kept coming out of Oliver's mouth.

"Ollie, its just until we reach an agreement or until the case is over. It doesn't have to be real." Laurel didn't think it would be this hard to convince them.

"Ok, So what would we actually have to do?" Felicity asked.

"Release a statement, and then act as if its true."

Felicity sighed. How had they gotten to this place? She just wanted a date to the reunion, and then a nice guy, this was too complicated.

"So, we would be broken up?" Felicity didn't know if she was asking or telling.

"Not, to each other. We just need to show them that no matter the relationship status between you and Oliver, the program is yours. We need to show them that you didn't take it from PT because you and Palmer broke up and you won't take it from QC, if you and Oliver broke up."

"Laurel, we have plans, her reunion, my dinner. It's kind of the reason we started this to begin with."

"Oliver if this case is still going on, you can't go together to those things." Laurel looked at them with pity. Something she never thought she'd see. Oliver Queen was in love with this girl, even if he didn't know it yet, and they would have to brake up to save her reputation, this program and his company name. Even if its not permanent, it was still hurting both of them.

"I don't want to do this Felicity." Oliver wanted there to be another way. Anything else.

"Oliver, I... I can't.. I, Just release the statement. I am taking off early, I'll be in Monday." Felicity was on the verge of tears.

"Felicity, I."

"No," She interrupted him. "NO, Unless you have another, better idea, then we are broken up for now, and should release the statement.

Felicity didn't wait for him to respond, she turned and left. She gathered her things and headed home.

An Email from Abby made Felicity scream, and when she started screaming she started crying. Great she was losing it. Her neighbors probably thought she was dying. Why her, why did things like this happen to her? Why could she just not have a normal relationship with a normal man. Because you date CEO's stupid. She had a type and she hated it. Sigh, shower and bed that's what she needed. So that's what she did. She didn't want to know what the statement Oliver released was going to say. He had left her a voice mail, and sent several text messages as well, but it was just too painful. It may be a fake brake up, but they weren't suppose to talk or see each other, it felt way too real. He had said she was too important to him to lose, but he had broken up with her anyway. She didn't understand him at all. If this is how he showed he cared she didn't want to be someone he cared for.

Coffee, she smelled coffee. Bacon? Was that bacon she smelled? She had to be dreaming. It smelled real, Felicity opened her eyes and listened. She heard music and definitely smelled coffee and bacon. Someone was here with her. Who had a key? No one.. Sigh ok time to get up.

It had been Sara. She had known what was happening, Oliver had told her. Felicity wasn't sure what she was allowed to say and what was covered under her NDA, so she said nothing. That made her feel very alone. Having Sara know what was going on helped, but she was still with out Oliver. He had become her guide through all of this, and she missed him. Sara was great though, helped keep her mind off things just get through the weekend. Felicity didn't know how she was going to make it through the next few weeks at work, much less the eyes and ears of her family and past classmates at the reunion. She needed somewhere she could just go, without people staring at her. She thought until she had an idea. She cleared it with Laurel, who said while the case was centered around her and the program they didn't really need her for anything that they couldn't Skye her in on. She called Walter who assured her that he understood and that she actually had never taken a vacation day up until last week, so she was covered for her trip. She called Sara so she wouldn't worry, she called Barry and Cat as well. That's it she thought that is everyone who would notice if I was gone. She made each one promise to tell Oliver that she was safe and that she would be back, but nothing more. No telling him where she was, and no giving him hints so he could figure it out on his own. Maybe he would start playing by the rules and stop riding by her house, texting and emailing her.

She booked her flights Sunday, late night. She packed her bags and called a cab. Oliver would hate this she thought. But, she couldn't take the chance Dig may tell him she went to the airport or even called him for a ride somewhere. She felt like she was running, and she didn't want that look he was sure to give her. So, she got in the cab with the driver, who looked nothing like a rapist, and headed out before the sun set on Monday. By Tuesday morning she had changed flights twice, slept in the airport when the last one was delayed and was finally on her third and last plane to her final location. The Sun was again setting as she stepped out of the second cab she had taken that week and looked at the small house in front of her, peace at last Felicity thought. Peace at last.

* * *

"She's fine Ollie, I told you yesterday when you called that I'm only allowed to say if she is ok, and I can call you if she is never not OK, But she is Ok so that's all I can say."

Sara, Laurel, Walter even Barry were all telling him the same things. The only one helping him was Tommy, he was working on Laurel, but the more he worked the less she said. This was not going well, he just wanted to know she was ok for himself. She had not posted on her Facebook or Instagram pages and nothing on Twitter either. No return text or calls. He was going crazy. He needed her. This was all a dumb idea, braking up. He had finally been happy. Oliver decided that he knew one place she would be and exactly when she would be there. He booked his flight to Vegas and a room at the hotel the reunion was being held at, just incase she didn't show, or didn't want him with her. She'd be there, she had to be. He would make sure this case was over before the reunion and he would win her back. She was all he wanted, even if the case wasn't over, he would give Palmer the program if it meant getting Felicity back. He would do whatever it took to show her how important she was to him, and she would never have to guess how he felt again.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N- Thanks a ton to everyone who have reviewed, favorite, and followed.

It's spring brake and I have very little time until next week. This is like 1/3 of a chapter and I think I have two chapters left on this story. So Happy reading and I'll be posting a full chapter next week! Promise!

* * *

Oliver sat nervously in his seat, He wanted to see her badly, but he had decided to stay the night in his own room, before seeing her in the morning. It had been a long week, without Felicity there to go to the meetings about the case, he was meeting with Walter and Laurel everyday. They had been making progress, but the case was still pending. It was taking too long, Memorial Day weekend was almost there, Oliver had decided that was the deadline, he was going to get back, no matter the cost to his company.

He had made sure to book a flight on a smaller airline, he didn't want the press to get word he was going to Vegas. Since Felicity had been MIA since the press release on the case and their relationship, the press had decided she went home to Vegas. That however was far from the truth.

Felicity was boarding another plane. She didn't mind flying, she liked it even. It was the airports she didn't like much. Her time away had given her a clear head. She was in love with Oliver Queen. She knew she loved him and wanted to be with him, but now she knew she was in love with him. She doesn't feel nervous or scared, she is not intimidated by who he is or her feelings for him. She is confident and she is sure. This trip is just what she needed. The sun kissed skin is a nice bonus.

She would have went straight to him and skipped Vegas all together if it hadn't been for her mom. Donna, didn't keep up with any celebrity news, but Felicity had told her of Oliver and of how much she liked him. She hadn't told her of their brake up, or the case. Her mother had begged her to still come when Felicity told her she was too busy, so she caved and was going to see her mother. She was skipping the reunion though. The last email she looked at was just to her from Abby, saying how sorry she was that she was alone, again, and maybe she could bring a friend instead, because wasn't that what she did at prom.? She was instructed to email back with the friends name if she was able to fine someone so last minute and Abby would be happy to change the name card. If Abby knew then she was willing to bet half the class knew. She didn't want that kind of weekend. She had enough of all of that.

That's how she ended up, in her PJs on her mothers couch at 9pm on reunion night watching Netflix and watching her mother get ready for work. When Felicity was little she use to love watching her mom put on make-up, she still did. Her mother had offered to call off work again, but Felicity insisted she go. They had spent the last day and a half together and they would have until Monday when Felicity was scheduled to leave. No since in missing a lot of work, she reasoned with her mother. Donna, finally decided she would go, but that Felicity should go have some fun later. Felicity promised she would. Her idea of fun was the rest of Season 3 of The Orange is the New Black and some ice cream.

Oliver was standing at the door to the reunion hall. He had already gotten his name tag and was holding Felicity's. The lady at the name table seemed a little surprised that he was here, but she did have the name tags so she handed them to her. He was a little surprised himself that Felicity had not uninvited him, but he was thankful as well. The reunion was to start at 8pm, Oliver arrived at 730, to be extra carful. 8 came and there was no Felicity, 830 no Felicity, 9pm no Felicity. Oliver wanted to call her, but she hadn't answered since she went on vacation.

"She's no coming."

Oliver looked around and saw a man he did know.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Oliver Queen correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Felicity, isn't coming. I talked to her today."

"You talked to her? Do you know where she is?"

"I do, but I am not sure I should tell you. You really hurt her you know."

"I know, and I am trying to fix it, but she won't talk to me."

"With good reason I bet."

"What did she tell you.?"

"Nothing really. Look, maybe I can call her and tell her you are here, maybe she'll let me tell you where she lives."

"Lives? Like her moms?"

"What? No, I um... No."

"Thank you..."

"What's your name?"

"Curtis."

"Thank-you Curtis."

Oliver left the hotel and headed for Felicity mom's place, he wasn't sure if she'd be there. If her mom would be there. If she would even let him in, but he had to try.

Felicity knew everything that had happened was not all Oliver's fault. It was her only friend from high school that made her see that, she had blamed it all on him, but in reality it was more her than him. Sure he was the one in the media that made everything so difficult, but she was the one who developed the program and she was the one who had dated Ray, and pissed him off with the way she ended things.

1030pm Oliver knocked on the door of what he was praying was Felicity's moms door.

No answer.

Oliver slid down the wall beside the door and decided to wait.


	24. Chapter 23

Oliver felt someone kick him, he had fallen asleep.

"Hey, buddy this isn't a hotel room, or a shelter, move on." Said a woman he didn't know.

"Yeah, I um.. I was waiting on someone."

"Well you need to wait somewhere else."

The lady moved passed him and started walking down the hall.

"Wait, maybe you know her."

The lady sighed.

"If I do I will call her and tell her there is a creeper looking for her."

"Fair enough, but you will call her?"

"Yes, who is it."

"Felicity Smoak."

The woman's eyes grew slightly, and her mouth twisted to the side.

"You know her."

"I might. What is your name?"

"My name? You don't know who I am?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked."

"Oliver Queen, my name is Oliver Queen."

"Right, well wait here."

The women walked away and went into the apartment 4 doors down from where he had been. Oliver looked at his watch 12:20 am.

Two minutes later, the door opened and the women that stood before him was not the one who went into the apartment. This was his girl.

"Felicity."

"What are you doing here Oliver? My mom said you were asleep down the hall."

"I thought that was your apartment. I must have gotten the apartment number wrong. I wanted to see you to talk to you."

"Oliver wait."

"No, You cant have your turn to talk. I need to say this."

Felicity raised an eye brow at him, but didn't say anything and waited on him to finish.

"I missed you before you left QC that day, I made a mistake. I know what Laurel said. I know what you said. But, It was wrong. We can do this together, show a united front. Look I don't know how this whole case is going to go, but I do know that I don't want to do this with out you, I do know that I haven't been happy since you left, and I do know that I.. I love you."

Felicity looked at him and couldn't believe she was hearing him right. She knew she needed to say something, but she had no clue what she needed to say.

"Felicity, you don't have to say it back. I know this has all be fast. I just I have never.."

Oliver didn't get to finish what he was saying. Felicity closed the distance between them and kissed him. Oliver was surprised, it took him a moment to respond, but when he did he pulled her close and kissed her fully.

Oliver pulled back when the need for air became too great. He looked at her, messy hair in a messy pony tail, no make up, sun kissed skin, and perfect.

"Oliver, I missed you to. I was going to come straight to Star City, but my mom insisted I come for my visit."

"That was your mom?"

"Yes,"

"You didn't go to the reunion."

"I couldn't face it alone. You know that's what started all of this, us."

"I was there Felicity, I told you, you wouldn't go alone. I keep my promises."

"Oliver, I, I didn't think you would be there, I am sorry."

"It's fine. There is still the morning after brunch, we can go to."

"Everyone knows we broke up."

"And no one has ever broken up and then gotten back together before?"

"I guess you're right."

Oliver smiled

"I am right."

Oliver kissed her again and backed her against the wall next to the door. He moved from her lip to her neck and she called out his name. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Donna cleared her throat.

"Felicity, Oliver."

Oliver pulled back and looked at Felicity. Felicity had her eyes closed and her lips pulled into her mouth, she shook her head.

"Oliver please put me down." Felicity whispered in Oliver's ear.

He lowered her down and stepped away. Held his hand out to Donna.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak, I'm Oliver."

Oliver expected Donna to brush him off. To his surprise she didn't she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Oliver, I hate to interrupt, but you two should not be in the hall. Come in, I'm just going to bed."

"Thanks mom, we will be in, in a moment."

"Alright goodnight baby girl, good night Oliver."

"Goodnight." They both said.

"Where are you staying?"

"In the hotel where the reunion was."

"Right, Brunch is a 1030 in the morning, do you mind if I meet you in your room at say 8?"

"8am, for a 1030 brunch?"

"Oliver!"

"8 sounds great Felicity, I wish you could go with me now."

"Yes, well we both know that my mother didn't really go to bed and she is waiting on me in there, and if you go in with me, we will be sitting on the couch with her all night."

Oliver laughed, he could see that in Donna.

"Ok, Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

He kissed her goodnight and left to go back to his hotel. Finally, he had spoken to her, and she agreed to try again. Well, actually he now realized he didn't ask her to be his again. He did tell her he loved her. She didn't say it back. But she kissed him. At this point he would take what he could get. He would ask her to be his again tomorrow morning. Then at brunch he would show everyone that Felicity Smoak was a lot more than just another IT girl.

* * *

Felicity had the best talk with her mother then she had ever had. She opened up and told her mother things that she was not suppose to know. Her mother was out side of everything though and it felt right. Her mother had given her the best advice about everything, Oliver, Ray, the case. She now knew what she needed to do and it all started with meeting Oliver at 8am for a little alone time.

730 am Felicity was headed to Oliver's hotel, she knew Oliver was going to want to go to this brunch, but after everything it just didn't seem important anymore. She arrived slightly early, and was given access to the penthouse. What is it with penthouses, how much room did one person need?

When she got off the elevator she was in his room, well she was in the sitting room, this was more like an apartment. She looked around until she heard a noise come from her right and a door open. Oliver came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Maybe she would be able to convince him to skip the brunch after all. She stepped toward him removing her shirt.

It didn't work, yeah removing her shirt meant great morning sex, but he still wanted to go to brunch.

They got down to brunch slightly early, Abby was at the table giving out name tag.

"Felicity, I didn't see you last night."

"Oh, that yeah, well, we had a miscommunication."

"Is that right? I'm sorry about that. I thought it was weird he was here and you were not. But, with the brake up and all, I'm just glad you two could come out together still."

Felicity didn't say anything and Oliver was sure she would have spoke up by now.

"Oh, the press release?"

Oliver asked

"Yeah, I mean I heard you split, not that surprising, I mean Felicity is just an IT girl and "

That is when Oliver interrupted her

"Felicity is not 'just' any thing. She is kind, generous, loving, beautiful, and yes she is good with computers as well, she's easily the smartest person in the room the moment she walks into it. I love her, every bit of it."

"Oh my, well. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did. Look, other people are starting to arrive you two can head on in."

They walked thought the door to find their seats and Felicity whispered a thank you in Oliver's ear.

Brunch was great Oliver met some of the people I wanted to introduce him to, he was great with all of them. Not everyone was at the brunch, but it was enough that when word got around no one would think that I was unlovable or just another IT girl.

We spent the day together and I called my mom to have dinner with us that night. I was scheduled to leave late Monday and as hard as Oliver tried, he couldn't get on my flight. Apparently this is why he hates to fly commercial. Oliver will leave Monday morning and I will follow a few hours later. First we needed to get through dinner with my mother.

We met at the restaurant, Oliver insisted I pick. He was always so handsome and well dressed. My mom, oh she tried. Everything just looked cheap on her. I don't want to make her fell bad about the choices she makes, but I wish her dress was a little longer.

I don't know why I worried about Oliver and my mother getting along. It's like they have been friends for years. bonding over me and the things that come out of my mouth.

"You know, any children she has will probably be worse than she is. She gets it from me, but I am only half as bad as her."

Children, I sit shocked, yes my mother, just mentioned children at the first meeting with my boyfriend. Now I remember why I have never brought a ma home.

"Mom," I start but Oliver starts at the same time.

"Ms. Smoak, if Felicity and I have children after we are married, I can only hope they are just like their mother."

I sit and look at the two of them in shock. Oliver didn't hesitate at all in talking about marriage or children. I have to say that is a first.

My mother is beaming at him. She may love him more than I do at this point. That reminds me that I need to tell him that I do in fact love him. I feel like I missed my chance, that should have said something back to him already. He has put himself out there, he's just waiting on me.


End file.
